Here We Come a Wassailing
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Aquí Vamos a Cantar Villancicos.Esta es una serie de Drabbles en 24 partes!Es un Harry/Draco porsupuesto,en donde Harry se obseciona con la voz de Draco, entre otras cosas.Felices fiestas a todas!Traducción con el concentimiento de su autora Cheryl Dyson
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Escribí esto el año pasado en emails diarios a mi mejor amiga de LJ Byaghro. Decidí subirlo aquí como un regalo de navidad para todas mis encantadoras lectoras! Son pequeños drabbles, pero van a tenerlos TODOS LOS DIAS hasta Navidad! Que los disfruten.

**N/T:** No podía pasar por alto estos drabbles así que aquí estoy como en lo viejos tiempos, lastimosamente o por buena fortuna estoy 15 drabbles atrasada así que subiere de 2 a 3 por día hasta alcanzar a Cheryl…. Por la rapidez de la situación estos drabbles NO están beteados…. Espero que los disfruten…

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

**_Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos_**

**Capitulo 1**

Harry se golpeó con la pared y apoyó su mano en esta para recuperar el balance. Hubiera sido bueno no haber tomado ese último trago…. o cuatro. Las fiestas del ministerio eran generalmente locas, llenas de demasiado alcohol, la música muy alta y bastante comportamiento insoportable.

Fue con gran alivio que Harry se separo de la pegajosa mujer rubia-cuyo nombre no podía recordar- y fue en busca del baño. Este año la fiesta era en el quinto piso del edificio del Ministerio y solo Merlín sabía donde se encontraban los baños.

Después de haberse encontrado con el tercer pasillo sin salida, Harry se detuvo ante el sonido de cantos. No solo cantos, sino una increíble voz. Siguió el sonido y se detuvo ante la puerta de un amplio y poco iluminado salón de conferencias.

En la esquina del salón se encontraba un piano y estaba siendo tocado por Pansy Parkinson. Parado al lado de ella _cantando _estaba Draco Malfoy.

Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando. ¿Por qué había un piano en un salón de conferencias? ¿ Y por que la voz de Draco Malfoy enviaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo?

La voz de Malfoy era cálida y hermosa mientras cantaba "El Buen Rey Wenceslas". Harry sintió que las notas lo envolvían y se sintió extrañamente en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Solo el perfil de Malfoy era visible, pero lucía casi angelical en la escasa luz.

Ambos trabajan en el Ministerio, pero Harry rara vez veía a Malfoy- este trabajaba en un oscuro departamento- Estándares de Intercambio Mágico, o algo así. En ese mismo piso, recordó. Siempre se habían ignorado con mucha diligencia.

Harry lo estudio desde su escondite y se sorprendió al notar que Malfoy había crecido en un adulto bastante guapo. iCon una increible voz/i pensó con ironía.

Se apartó del marco de la puerta cuando terminó la canción.

-El Rey Wenceslas- comentó Pansy- Era un Hufflepuff. O posiblemente un Gryffindor

-Tal vez era un antepasado de Potter, de esos que solo saben hacer buenas obras.

-¡Habías dicho que no mencionarías a Potter esta noche!

-_Tú_ mencionaste a los Gryffindors- respondió Malfoy.

-No _ese_ Gryffindor- dijo ella- ¿Qué quieres cantar ahora?

-No quiero cantar.

-Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo. Las únicas veces que logro conseguir escuchar tu hermosa voz es durante las navidades cuando tomas demasiada cidra alterada. Ahora canta "El Acebo y la Hiedra"

Malfoy suspiró, pero después que comenzó la música su voz barítono se escuchó una vez más. Afuera Harry escuchó olvidando por completo la razón por la cual había abandonado la fiesta.

La vejiga de Harry finalmente lo alejo del improvisado salón de música y para cuando regresó Malfoy y Parkinson ya se habían ido. El piano también había desaparecido, al parecer transfigurado nuevamente al podium en la esquina. Se fue a casa y trató de reprimir su decepción.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

**_Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos_**

**Capitulo 2**

Al lunes siguiente Harry encontró una excusa para visitar el Departamento de Estándares de Intercambio Mágico. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que le tomo toda la semana para pensar en esa particular excusa.

La puerta de Malfoy estaba abierta y Harry se asomó antes de entrar. El espacio casi no calificaba como oficina. Era aun más pequeña que la vieja oficina de Arthur Weasley. Al parecer Malfoy compartía el espacio con otra persona mas, una segunda mesa estaba arrinconada en el fondo mientras que la de Malfoy estaba cerca de la puerta. Su compañero de oficina parecía ser un vago. Esa porción del lugar lucía como si un huracán lo hubiera visitado. Tenía papeles tirados por todos lados.

La mitad de Malfoy era inmaculada.

Malfoy notó a Harry parado en la puerta y no hizo nada más que decir

-McWilliams no viene hoy.

-Yo… em… no estoy buscando a McWilliams-dijo- quería verte a ti.

-¿A mi? ¿El elegido me esta buscando? ¿Hice algo malo o debo prepararme para el Apocalipsis?

-Muy gracioso. Estoy trabajando en un caso y necesitaba ver si el sospechoso ha violado algún estándar mágico. ¿De casualidad tendrás una copia del artículo diecisiete?

-¿No podías sacarlo de los archivos tu mismo?-preguntó Malfoy

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Bueno… si. En realidad quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir a cantar villancicos conmigo este fin de semana. Quiero decir nosotros. Cantar villancicos con nosotros.

Malfoy asomo una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual fue suficiente para mandar la sangre de Harry a lugares donde no deberían estar. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Solo quería escuchar cantar a Malfoy. No es como si sintiera…. atracción por él o nada ridículo como eso.

-¿Has estado tomando?- preguntó Malfoy.

-¡Por supuesto que no he estado tomando!- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabezo fuertemente en tu última misión?- ofreció ligeramente.

Harry comenzó a cuestionar su salud mental al ir buscando a Malfoy.

-No.

-¿Latente locura hereditaria esta comenzando a salir en ti?

- Mira, solo quiero que vengas a cantar villancicos conmigo.

-Por supuesto que no, Potter. Ahora vete. Tengo trabajo que hacer y no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos, cualquiera que sean estos.

-No es un juego Malfoy. Realmente quiero que vengas- Harry intento usar la sinceridad.

-¿Por qué?

Al menos estaba preparado para la desconfianza del rubio.

-Porque pienso que debería haber más interacción y cooperación entre los departamentos del Ministerio- sonaba bastante lógico y casi al estilo Hermione cuando practico en el espejo.

-Ah. ¿Entonces estas pidiéndolo en nombre del Ministerio?

-Pues…. No. Bueno…¿si?- contestó inseguro y mentalmente imposibilitado de una buena respuesta.

-¿Te importaría retroceder dos pasos, Potter?- pidió Malfoy sacudiendo la mano como si espantara un ave.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero inmediatamente retrocedió hasta el pasillo.

La puerta se cerró en su cara.

**TBC**

**¡_Dos por día nos vemos mañana!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 3**

Rehusando a darse por vencido tan fácil, Harry hizo una invitación formal y se la envió a Malfoy. Regresó en varios pedazos con una nota de tres palabras que decía: _Déjame en paz. _

Después usó sus influencias. Había ciertos beneficios al ser el famoso vencedor de Voldemort.

La siguiente nota de Malfoy decía: _Gracias por la espaciosa oficina. No iré a cantar villancicos contigo ni aunque me viera degradado a compartir un cubículo con Weasley. __Deja de perdírmelo__._

Naturalmente, los continuos rechazos de Malfoy solo hicieron ha Harry mas determinado. Concluyó que la única forma de debilitar las defensas Slytherins era pasando mas tiempo con él. Así que Harry comenzó acosar a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Café, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry parado afuera de la nueva oficina del rubio con dos tasas de café. Había estado esperando a que Malfoy llegara al trabajo. Por suerte el café seguía caliente. Malfoy retrocedió obviamente no esperando verlo allí- Extra grande de avellanas semi cafeinado con un toque de canela y bastante crema batida.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- preguntó el rubio mientras entraba a su oficina empujando a Harry de paso.

-Solo siendo amigable- respondió Harry y entró también a la oficina. Colocó los cafés en la mesa y tomó la silla de invitados como si planeara pasar un largo rato allí.

-Ah sí, cooperación entre departamentos y todo eso cierto- la voz de Malfoy sonó resentida.

-Bueno, sí y tu chispeante personalidad es un bono extra- Harry sonrió abiertamente.

Un segundo después el moreno estuvo cubierto en café con sabor a avellanas, canela y crema batida.

-AFUERA.

Harry concluyó que Malfoy no era un buen madrugador.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 4 **

Harry lo intento nuevamente a la hora del almuerzo. Entró a la oficina de Malfoy y colocó una bolsa de papel en la mesa del rubio que lo miraba irritado. Malfoy se recostó en su silla con un suspiro y se masajeó sus sienes con cortos movimientos.

-¿Qué es _esta vez_?- preguntó.

-Pensé que tal vez te gustaría almorzar. Parece que no sales mucho de tu oficina y necesitas comer.

-Ya veo. No podemos tener empleados del ministerio desmayándose del hambre. ¿Es eso?- preguntó Malfoy.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Bueno…no. Solo pensé que tendrías hambre.

-Gracias. Ahora vete.

-¿No vas abrirlo?

-No. Pienso tirarlo a la basura en el instante en que te vallas.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras. Será una pena desperdiciar Cioppino de Madame Lucidora. Es bastante bueno.

Con esas palabras, Harry salió sonriendo. No había ninguna posibilidad de que Malfoy tirara _eso_ a la basura. Al parecer, era su favorito. La noche anterior Harry le había sacado esa información a Pansy Parkinson, junto con un catalogo original de las preferencias de Malfoy. No había sido fácil. Parkinson había exigido una cena en Tokyo, postre en Estocolmo y bailar en Paris. Harry estaba exhausto y hasta las narices en cotilleo.

Después del almuerzo siguió un regalo estratégicamente colocado en la mesa cuando el rubio salio de su oficina por un momento. La secretaria sentada fuera de la oficina de Malfoy estaba más que contenta en informar a Harry de todos los movimientos de Malfoy. Por supuesto también estaba la probabilidad de que ha ella simplemente le gustara observar al Slytherin.

Soltó una risa desde la puerta cuando Harry colocó el paquete en la mesa de Malfoy.

-¡Oh! ¿Es una botella de vino? Que romántico. ¿Desde hace cuanto son pareja?

Harry se irguió casi saltando y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?

- ¡Ohhhhh! ¿Todavía están en la parte de los cortejos?- después pregunto en susurros- ¿Se esta haciendo el difícil?

-Esto… Señorita Kelly….

-¡No se preocupe por mi Auror Potter! ¡Nunca se lo diré a nadie! Solo le digo que si le gusta siga lo que su corazón le dice. Harán una linda pareja. Creo que lo suavizara un poco y él…. Bueno, él se verá hermoso a su lado ¿cierto?- soltó un suspiro de alegría, pero antes de que Harry la pudiera sacar de su error, jadeo fuertemente- ¡Oh, allí viene! ¡Será mejor que se valla!

Harry huyó.

**TBC**

_**Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra bastante que les estén gustando los drabbles…. Cuando tenga algo de tiempito les doy respuesta! Besos a todas y hasta mañana….**_

_**Krispy**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

**_Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos_**

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 5**

Cuando Harry apareció la mañana siguiente, sosteniendo café una vez mas, Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Esta bien Potter. Si aceptas IRTE, entonces aceptaré cantar villancicos contigo.

Harry lo miró asombrado. No esperaba que el rubio realmente cediera.

-Sin embargo, tengo algunas condiciones. Uno: saldrás de mi oficina y no regresaras. No más regalos. Las personas están comenzando hablar, sin duda incitados por la demasiado romántica Hufflepuff allá fuera. ¡_Deje de escuchar la conversación, señorita Kelly!_ Dos: No iré a cantar villancicos con un grupo de irritantes Gryffindors amigos tuyos. Solo iré contigo. Sin Granger. Sin Weasley. Sin Longbottom. Tu presencia será mas que suficiente para tolerar.

Harry estaba tan emocionado que colocó las tazas en la pesa y asintió con avidez aceptando las condiciones de Malfoy.

El rubio no había terminado.

-Tres: Cantaré no mas de _cuatro_ malditas canciones y después me iré a casa y tu me dejaras en paz por lo que resta del año. Y con eso también incluyo el próximo año.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Diez canciones e invitó un trago después.

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cuatro.

-Diez.

- Cinco y sin ningún trago.

-Siete canciones, un trago y cena.

Afuera de la oficina se escuchaba a la señorita Kelly chillar.

-No puedo creer que este negociando con un Gryffindor.

-Casi fue enviado a Slytherin- dijo Harry valientemente.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-Si, creeré eso cuando Mefistófeles solicite una orden de guantes. Has sido tan sutil en tu acosamiento.

-No te estaba acosando. Solo quería que vinieras a cantar villancicos conmigo.

-Acosándome. No importa Potter. Ya tienes tu deseo cumplido. Mis condiciones son cena primero en el restaurante que yo escoja, cinco villancicos en el vecindario que yo escoja y ningún trago después.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la cena, pero quiero seis villancicos y dejaras la opción de una bebida abierta.

-Solo si aceptas mantenerte alejado de mi hasta el 31 de Diciembre del próximo año.

-Acepto, aunque tengo las esperanzas de que cambien de opinión con respecto a esa última condición.

-En tus sueños Potter. Ahora vete, pero me quedo con el café.

Sintiendo una curiosa combinación entre satisfecho e inquieto, Harry se fue obedientemente.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

**_Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos_**

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 6**

El sábado Harry era una masa de nervios. Se cambió la ropa unas ocho veces hasta que finalmente se desmoronó y decidió ir a Madam Maulkins para tener una asistencia profesional. Se sintió un poco mejor acerca de ver al Slytherin una vez vestido con su túnica verde bosque adornada con bordados negros. Suaves pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de cachemir para completar. Un ramito de acebo en un bolsillo añadía el perfecto toque de encanto de navidad y Harry se sintió como un hombre nuevo cuando se miró al espejo.

Tenía las esperanzas de impresionar a Malfoy. Frunció el ceño antes ese pensamiento, preguntándose por que le importaba lo que Malfoy pensaba. Solo quería escuchar al tonto cantar.

Independientemente de eso, Harry llegó al restaurante donde acordaron verse doce minutos antes.

Harry sintió codazo por detrás por un poco gentil codo clavándose en sus costillas.

-Veo que usaste tus habilidades de Auror supremo para encontrar el lugar- dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo. Harry suspiró, sintiendo de pronto que esa sería una larga noche. Malfoy continuó- No importa, igual no nos quedaremos.

-¿Qué? Pero tu aceptaste la cena….

-Esta lleno y me niego a esperar, ni siquiera por comida de Gaston. Vamos, iremos a otra parte- con eso, Malfoy se acerco a él, lo envolvió en sus brazos por la cintura. Harry estuvo a punto de chillar ante el contacto tan íntimo. El calido aliento de Malfoy en su oído dijo- Sostente Potter.

Harry sintió el tirón de la aparición y se hubiera caído sino fuera porque Malfoy lo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente. Había sido una larga aparición. Se apartó del rubio, su proximidad tenía un extraño efecto en los sentidos de Harry. ¿y que clase de colonia estaba usando? Era ridículamente erótica.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Harry cuando los brazos de Malfoy lo soltaron. El contorno era extrañamente poco familiar y el calor era casi sofocante.

-Bangkok.

-Bangkok. Nos trajiste a Tailandia.

-Este es el único lugar donde preparan un decente shabu-shabu. Vamos. Y no me avergüences. Al menos te ves decente.

**TBC**

N/A: Si, se que shabu-shabu no es comida Tailandesa, pero hay un restaurante en Bangkok llamado Chan que se especializa en shabu-shabu. Tenía que ser Draco para saber eso.

N/T: Gracias por los revews! Nos vemos mañana!

_**Krispy**_

**_*Cinnamon will rule the world*_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 7 **

La cena fue sorprendentemente agradable. En vez de volverse ofensiva con la pomposa actitud de Malfoy, no solo hablaba el idioma local sino que también menciono el nombre de exóticos platos y ordeno al chef a preparar comidas que no estaban en el menú, Harry se divirtió y para ser sinceros hasta quedo impresionado. Ante eso se auto evaluó su propio cambio de actitud.

Cabía la posibilidad de que en vez de ser un idiota arrogante, Malfoy simplemente quería ser mejor que Harry en algo. Tal vez era algo que siempre había querido. Harry quiso probar su teoría.

-Eres increíble- y vio como los ojos plateados se abrieron de par en par llenos de sorpresa, para luego estrecharse con sospecha. Harry simplemente sonrió- Lo digo enserio. Gracias por traerme a aquí.

Malfoy apartó la mirada y se tomo toda su bebida de un solo golpe para después murmurar.

-De nada.

Harry estaba placenteramente lleno cuando dejaron el restaurante. Había evitado tomar bebidas alcohólicas, ya que prefería disfrutar de la compañía de Malfoy sin ningún impedimento.

-Bueno ¿Dónde piensas llevarme a cantar? Espero que no sea un pueblo abandonado.

Malfoy levantó una ceja.

-Esa es una idea muy astuta, Potter. ¿Acaso Granger la pensó por ti?

Harry solo sonrió.

-De vez en cuando me gusta pensar por mi mismo.

Malfoy le sonrió de vuelta y Harry lo miró fijamente. La expresión parecía genuina e iluminaba su rostro de una manera bellísima.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea. ¿Listo?

Harry asintió y contuvo el aliento cuando Malfoy se acerco demasiado a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Quería preguntar por que era necesario abrazarlo tan fuerte cuando se aparecían, pero no hubo tiempo ya que Malfoy los había aparecido.

Aparecieron en lo que parecía un tranquilo vecindario con árboles sin hojas alineados en toda la calle. Malfoy soltó inmediatamente a Harry, pero lo sostuvo de nuevo cuando el moreno dio un paso y casi se cae de trasero a causa de suelo resbaloso bajo sus pies.

-Cuidado allí Potter. No queremos que el Destructor-de-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado muera por un simple pedazo de agua congelada.

-¿No quieres?- preguntó estúpidamente Harry, distraído por la forma en que se sentían las manos de Malfoy sosteniéndolo por tercera vez esa noche. El rubio lo ayudo a enderezarse y se alejó una vez más, ignorando la pregunta.

-Terminemos con esto de los villancicos de una vez- dijo Malfoy y camino hacia unos escalones de concreto cubiertos en hielo que daban a una casa con puerta roja. Harry miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, sin reconocer la casa o el vecindario.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó.

Malfoy tocó el timbre, la puerta fue contestada unos momentos después por alguien que Harry esperaba no tener que ver nunca más.

-Hola Rita- dijo Draco casi ronroneando.

**TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 8**

Por un momento Harry estuvo rígido del shock. La cara de Rita Skeeter tenía la misma expresión mientras miraba a uno y luego al otro.

-Draco Malfoy- dijo recuperándose más rápido que Harry- ¿Qué te trae por aquí con… él?

-Estamos cantando villancicos querida dama. Propagando el espíritu navideño y ¿Cómo dijiste Potter? ¿Algo así como buena voluntad inter departamental?

Harry no confiaba en poder hablar. Por suerte Malfoy no tenía ese problema.

-¿Qué te gustaría escuchar? No respondo por la voz de Potter, así que escoge algo simple.

-¿Están _cantando villancicos_?-preguntó dudosa. Sus dedos se movían nerviosamente y Harry sabía que se estaba muriendo por agarrar una pluma y escribir algunas venenosas historias sobre Harry cantando canciones de Navidad con un antiguo mortifago. Decidió hacerle el trabajo más fácil.

Harry dio un paso adelante y colocó su brazo en los hombros de Malfoy mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-Así es. Feliz Navidad, Rita. ¿Cantamos Ya _llegó la Navidad_? Creo que puedo con esa.

Sintió como Malfoy se ponía rígido y se permitió un momento de satisfacción al poder finalmente sorprender al rubio. Le tomó poco tiempo a Malfoy colocar un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y acercarlo más a él.

-Fabulosa idea Harry-dijo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Malfoy comenzó a cantar. Su increíble voz dejó a Harry sin palabras desde el primer verso, pero un fuerte apretón lo regresó a la realidad y se unió en el coro.

-_¡Fa la la la la, la la la la!_

Rita se les quedo mirando como si hubiera sido golpeada por un hechizo. Harry pensó muy sorprendido que sonaban muy bien juntos. Su voz era ligeramente mas profunda que la voz barítono de Malfoy y la canción era lo suficientemente simple para que Harry no la arruinara.

Cuando la nota final murió, Rita aplaudió como una niña. Su rostro brillaba y lucia como un ser humano en vez de una abeja hambrienta por calumnia, que es como Harry siempre la había visto.

-¡Eso fue fantástico!- gritó- ¡otra!

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. Su brazo aún envolvía holgadamente la cintura de Harry, y el brazo de este aún estaba en los hombros del rubio.

-Lo siento, querida dama, este es un compromiso limitado. Tenemos otras personas a quienes regalarles nuestro don. ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad!- contesto ella con algo parecido a risitas.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo Harry, sintiéndose magnánimo en la calida burbuja que le dejaba la voz de Malfoy.

**TBC**

_**Hasta mañana! Gracias por los comentarios**_

_**Krispy **_

_***Cinnamon will rule the World***_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 9 **

Malfoy los apareció en lo que parecía una solitaria casita ubicada arriba de un barranco rocoso.

-No me contaste que tienes una voz decente Potter- dijo Malfoy con un tono juguetón.

Para decepción de Harry las manos de Malfoy se apartaron de el cuando tocaron el camino pedroso.

-Si, bueno. Nunca se va a comparar a la tuya.

Malfoy se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo con una casi sonrisa juvenil.

-¿Te gusta mi voz?

Harry casi ríe. Con todo lo que había hecho para escuchar esa voz de nuevo. Como Malfoy aún no se daba cuenta.

-Tal vez. Te diré cuando terminemos. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Goyle- dijo antes de tocar la puerta.

_Goyle._ Harry gruñó. Cada vez mejor. Malfoy obviamente estaba tratando de matarlo.

La puerta se abrió y la enorme masa de Goyle cubrió casi toda la luz que venía de la chimenea.

-Draco- dijo con tono agradable para después fruncir el ceño ante la vista de Harry. Su voz se tornó fría-¿Qué pasó?

-Potter y yo estamos cantando villancicos.

-Villancicos-repitió Goyle.

-Sí. ¿Qué canción navideña te gustaría escuchar?

-Tú no cantas para más nadie que no sea Pansy.

-Ahora si lo hago.

Goyle frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-_Cascabel_.

Harry gruñó internamente y a regañadientes se unió a Malfoy cuando comenzó a cantar su canción menos preferida de navidad.

Goyle los observó sin expresión alguna, ni siquiera uniéndoseles en el coro. Harry se preguntó si el hombre había siquiera echo un amague de sonrisa en la ultima década, exceptuando posiblemente cuando observaba pequeños animales siendo atormentados.

Cuando las ultimas notas de la canción murieron, Malfoy pasó una mano por el cuello de Harry y dijo con tono casual:

-Por cierto, Greg, Harry ahora es mi novio.

Harry frunció el ceño e hizo un sonido de protesta, pero su voz fue acallada por la mano de Malfoy colocada estratégicamente en su boca. Goyle rodó los ojos.

-Que maldita sorpresa- murmuró- adios Draco. Potter.

Entró nuevamente a su casa y cerró la puerta con fuerza. El puño de Harry golpeó el abdomen del rubio, pero este no pareció haberlo sentido. Se estaba riendo, pero aun así le soltó. Harry se alejo de él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- exigió saber.

-Divirtiéndome. Oh, vamos Potter, relájate. Sabes que gracias a la visita a Rita igual va a estar esto en todos los periódicos.

-Eres malvado.

El Slytherin se enserió y suspiró.

-No te preocupes Potter, lo negaré todo. No tendrás que preocuparte de manchar tu prestigiosa imagen.

Con eso tomó la muñeca de Harry para aparecerse en otra parte.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 10 **

-No siempre tienes que actuar como un idiota, sabes- dijo Harry apartando su mano. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Estaban en un lugar del viejo Londres muy parecido a Grimmauld Place. Las casas eran altas y estrechas, construidas solamente de piedras y ladrillos.

-Según tú, siempre soy un idiota.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Esta es la primera vez que pasamos más que un par de irritantes minutos en compañía del otro.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- exigió saber, molesto de que hubieran vuelto al patron familiar de sacarse de quicio el uno al otro. ¿Estaban destinados a causarse dolor para toda la eternidad?

-La casa de Kingsley.

-¿Kingsley? ¿Sabes donde vive Kingsley?- Estaba estupefacto. _Él_ no sabía donde el ministro vivía. ¿Cómo rayos lo sabía Malfoy?

-Honestamente Potter. Pensé que eras invitado a las cenas dominicales, siendo el Chico Modelo Del Jefe en Pro de lo Bueno, Correcto y el Ministerio.

-Cállate, Malfoy- dijo, ventilando su frustración. Empujó con violencia la verja de hierro y estuvo aun más irritado cuando se abrió silenciosa en vez del chirrido horripilante que hacen las viejas y oxidadas verjas. Caminó a grandes zancadas por el camino de concreto.

La esposa de Kingsley contestó la puerta e inmediatamente estuvo encima de Harry, prácticamente dándole la razón a las palabras de Malfoy. Se rehusó mirar al rubio, no estaba de humor como para ver la familiar sonrisa de superioridad adornando esos perfectos labios.

La señora Shackelbolt corrió a buscar a Kingley, quien se paró en la puerta luciendo imponente y para nada sorprendido.

-¿Acaso debería saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí…. Juntos?- preguntó- Por que creo que cualquier queja puede esperar a las horas laborables ¿cierto?

-No estamos aquí para quejarnos, solo cantamos villancicos. Por las fiestas- dijo Harry sin convicción.

Kingsley se quedó callado.

-¿Cantar?-dijo Malfoy burlescamente- ¿el sonido emitido por el diafragma, a través de la laringe, pasando por la lengua y saliendo por los labios de manera agradable? ¿Si entiende? ¿Música?

-Cállate Malfoy- dijo el ministro.

Ausentemente Harry se preguntó cuantas veces al día el rubio escuchaba esas palabras. Apostaba que _muchas._

**TBC....**

**Hasta mañana gracias por los comentarios!**

_**Krispy**_

*****_**Cinnamon will rule the World***_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 11**

-¡Bueno yo opino que es encantador!- dijo la señora Shacklebolt-¿Se saben campana plateada?

Malfoy levantó una ceja en dirección a Harry, quien asintió secamente. Cantaron y a pesar de su irritación, Harry sintió el poderoso hechizo de la voz de Draco soltando la tensión. Incluso parecía tener un efecto mágico en Kingsley, quien permitió que su esposa se acurrucara en su brazo felizmente. El ministro casi lucía perplejo mientras los veía.

-Feliz navidad, Ministro. Señora del ministro- dijo Malfoy alegremente cuando terminaron la canción. Ella soltó una risita alegre.

-Si ustedes dos comienzan a pelear quiero que me dejen fuera de esto- advirtió Kingsley.

-Caballero, nos estamos llevando perfectamente bien esta noche. ¿Cierto Potter?- Malfoy pasó una mano por el cuello de Harry y le dio palmaditas en la mejilla con la otra. Harry se pensaba en cual maleficios podía usar sin que Kingsley lo notara.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy. Potter.

-Buenas noches Ministro, señora Shacklebolt- logró decir Harry a pesar de que el agarre de Malfoy casi lo estaba dejando sin aire. La esposa del ministro se despidió de ellos con efusión, solo cuando Kingsley logró meterla de vuelta a la casa es que se cerró la puerta.

Harry apartó el brazo asfixiador de Malfoy.

-Esta bien, entiendo lo de Rita Skeeter y Goyle es por que me odias. ¿Pero Kingsley?

-Es nuestro jefe, Potter. Por supuesto que teníamos que visitarlo. ¿Te puedes imaginar cuando dolido y resentido estaría si Rita Skeeter le dijera que fuimos a cantar a su casa y no a la suya? Estaría hecho pedazos.

Harry suspiró pesadamente, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las verjas. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta que esa noche había sido una muy mala idea.

-¿A dónde vas Potter?- le llamó Malfoy- ¿Pretendes caminar a nuestro próximo destino?

Paró en seco y fulminó con la mirada al rubio cuando se paro a su lado.

-Hasta ahora nuestro próximo destino deja mucho que desear.

Malfoy se rió.

-Debiste haber imagino que no jugaría limpio, Potter. Tú presunta vena Slytherin esta completamente opacada por la Gryffindor- suspiró- Vamos, prometo que no te molestará nuestra próxima parada.

Harry lo miró de reojo lleno de suspicacia, pero permitió que Malfoy le tomara la muñeca nuevamente preguntándose ausentemente que había pasado con los fuertes abrazos. ¿Habían sido esos parte del juego?

**TBC**

_**N/T: Mi computador estuvo de paro ayer y no me dejó hacer nada, así que en compensación por los capis de ayer….. hoy subo los cuatro!**_

_**Disfruten…**_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 12**

Por primera vez Harry reconoció la casa en la que se habían aparecido. Miró a Malfoy sorprendido, pero el Slytherin ya estaba tocando el timbre. Campanadas navideñas se escucharon dentro de la pequeña casa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un pequeño niño soltó un gritito de deleite.

-¡Primo Draco!- se lanzó a los brazos de Malfoy y la mandíbula de Harry fue a parar al suelo. Tomo una sonrisa de superioridad de Malfoy para que cerrara la boca.

Andromeda Tonks apareció detrás de su nieto y le sonrió a Malfoy.

-¡Hola Draco!

-Buenas noches tía Drommie. Estoy seguro que conoces a Harry Potter.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia delante y tomó la mano de Harry.

-Por supuesto que conozco el padrino de Teddy. Pasen, salgan del frío.

-Solo por un momento-dijo Malfoy permitiendo que Teddy lo arrastrara dentro de la casa. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara de Harry, quien se preguntaba que tramaba el rubio, pero aun así los siguió dentro, contento de ver a Teddy y Andrómeda.

-¿Qué los trae por acá?- preguntó Andrómeda mientras que caminaba a la mesa donde estaba la tetera de plata junto a unas tazas que parecían algo resistentes.

-Harry y yo estamos cantando villancicos- explicó Malfoy.

Andrómeda quedó inmóvil en medio de la servida.

-¿Villancicos?

-Hemos estado recibiendo esa reacción toda la noche- explicó Harry y con mucho placer se quitó la capa. Teddy saltó al regazo de Harry y lo apretó fuertemente.

-¿Me trajiste regalos?- exigió.

-Teddy, te traje regalos la semana pasada. Están bajo el árbol.

Teddy- regañó Andrómeda- ¡Si sigues comportándote de esa manera mandaré tus regalos devuelta a Harry!

Teddy lucía avergonzado y su antes cabello verde cambio a marrón.

-Lo siento-dijo- no me tienes que traer mas regalos Harry.

-Estamos aquí para cantarte Teddy- dijo Malfoy- ¿Qué canción navideña te gustaría escuchar?

-¡Cascabel!-gritó Teddy saltando de arriba hacia abajo.

-Oh Godric, no por favor- gimió Harry.

Teddy frunció el ceño.

-No tienes mucho espíritu navideño Harry- dijo reprobatoriamente, alejándose de él para sentar con Malfoy.

-¿Frosty el muñeco de nieve?- sugirió Andrómeda.

-¿Frosty el muñeco de nieve?- cuestiono Malfoy mirando a Harry confundido. Al parecer Frosty no era parte de los repertorios de los sangre puras. Sonrió y comenzó a cantar. Malfoy rápidamente le agarró el ritmo al coro. También inventó varios versos completamente ridículos que tuvieron a Teddy muerto de la risa.

Incluso Harry estaba sonriendo cuando terminaron. Miro a Malfoy con lo que parecía nuevos ojos, nunca lo había visto tan juguetón y relajado a su lado.

-_Y los niños lloraron cuando el hombre de nieves murió…-_ cantó Malfoy y Teddy se apretó la barriga de la risa.

-¡Así no es!- gritó contento el niño.

-Bueno se derrite ¿cierto?

Teddy asintió y rió.

-Un hombre de nieves sería un pésimo amigo- Malfoy explicó, sosteniendo de cerca al niño y arrodillándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que él- Nunca podrías sentarte con él en tu cama y seleccionar los frijoles Bertie Bott. Y ¿Te puedes imaginar jugando al Quidditch? ¡Se resbalaría de la escoba!

Harry pensó que Teddy se lastimaría de tanto reír. Andrómeda solo suspiró.

-Draco, gracias por emocionarlo. Ahora se quedará despierto hasta la media noche.

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente.

-Un placer tía Drommie.

-Drommie- repitió Teddy y rió por lo bajo.

-Creó que es tiempo de que los niños pequeños se vallan a la cama- dijo ella secamente. Teddy se ensombreció instantáneamente.

-Lo siento, me portaré bien.

-Nos tenemos que ir de todas formas, Teddy querido- dijo Malfoy.

-¡Ahhh!

-Danos un abrazo.

Teddy saltó a los brazos de Malfoy y envolvió los suyos en el cuello de él apretando duro. Harry sintió una punzada en su corazón. Teddy le soltó y corrió para darle el mismo trato. Sostuvo fuertemente a su ahijado.

Malfoy abrazó Andrómeda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad tía.

-Feliz Navidad Draco- le soltó y agarró a Teddy para darle un abrazo a Harry- Feliz Navidad Harry.

Él la sostuvo fuertemente hasta que Teddy se movió tratando de salir del abrazo.

-Harry, abraza al primo Draco también-dijo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry.

Andrómeda lo soltó y le sonrió a su nieto.

-Teddy.

-¡Abrazo, abrazo, abrazo!- exigió Teddy.

-Sí, su majestad- dijo Malfoy y en dos rápidos pasos tuvo a Harry entre sus brazos. Harry se congeló por un momento y después abrazó fuertemente al rubio.

-Feliz Navidad Harry- dijo Malfoy con voz ronca y su calido aliento hizo cosquillas en el oído del moreno.

-Feliz Navidad- respondió Harry y rozó sus labios contra el cuello de Malfoy en un momento de maldad. Si el rubio quería jugar juegos, Harry iba a jugar con todo.

**TBC.....**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 13**

Estuvieron abrazados en lo que parecía más que el tiempo prudente, hasta que Andrómeda se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Dejen de intentar aplastarse y váyanse. Es hora de ir a la cama para Teddy.

Harry soltó a Malfoy a regañadientes y este le sonrió. El rubio recogió su capa y Harry se colocó la suya. Después de darle las buenas noches a Teddy y Andrómeda caminaron de vuelta al frío. En el instante en que la puerta se cerró, Malfoy se giró hacia él y abrazó nuevamente a Harry impidiendo que se moviera.

-Solo dos más Potter- dijo antes de desaparecerlos.

Aparecieron en una nieve bien profunda y Harry noto ausentemente que estaban cayendo copos de nieve. Era difícil concentrarse en algo con Malfoy sosteniéndolo tan cerca. Recostó su cabeza hacia atrás solo para encontrar a Malfoy mirándolo atentamente y Harry observó con interés como la nieve se acumulaba en su cabello platinado.

Sus lentes rápidamente se llenaron de puntos con la nieve derretida, haciendo su visión borrosa. Malfoy lo soltó y con ambas manos le quitó los gafas. Harry le observó, sintiéndose extrañamente cohibido, mientras que el rubio invocaba un hechizo y le colocó nuevamente sus gafas.

-Listo. Impermeable a todos los elementos. Para ser un Auror, pareces conocer de pocos hechizos prácticos. Estoy comenzando a pensar que necesitas de un cuidador.

-¿Te estas ofreciendo de voluntario?- soltó Harry antes siquiera de pensarlo. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Malfoy lo miró atentamente y Harry solo pensaba en invocar un hechizo para que se lo tragara la tierra, pero la sonrisa de Malfoy formándose en sus labios era fascinante.

-Lo podría considerar-dijo con voz suave, la cual causo que algo poco familiar se apretara en la parte media baja del cuerpo de Harry.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó para regresarse de vuelta a territorios familiares. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿_Coqueteando con Malfoy_?

El rubio se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar por el tramo cubierto de nieve.

-Ya verás- dijo enigmáticamente.

Harry suspiró, sabiendo por la voz emocionada de Malfoy que no le gustaría la respuesta. Siguió al rubio lo mas lento posible, pero Malfoy le esperó pacientemente a que se le uniera a la entrada antes de tocar el timbre.

Harry se preparo, pero la puerta parecía haberse abierto sola.

-Por favor anúncianos Tombo-dijo Malfoy.

No fue hasta que la diminuta figura se alejo que Harry notó al elfo doméstico. Gruñó mentalmente. Genial, estaban en la casa de un sangre pura.

**TBC...**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 14**

Una pálida cara apareció en la puerta y Harry casi suspira aliviado. No estaba esperando un antiguo mortifago con sed de venganza, pero había sido una posibilidad. Aunque por otro lado, Pansy Parkinson probablemente entraba en esa categoría.

-Draco. Que placentera sorpresa- sus ojos se movieron hacia Harry y levantó una ceja- y Potter también. Que interesante. ¿Están aquí para hacer un trío?

-En tus sueños querida. De hecho Potter me convenció en cantar villancicos y sabía que estarías terriblemente perturbada si te dejábamos de lado.

-¿Villancicos?

-Sí.

-Pero si tú te rehúsas a cantar a menos que estés enojado.

-Las cosas cambian-dijo Malfoy tranquilamente.

-Las cosas cambian- se burló Parkinson-¿Qué le ofreciste Potter?

Harry la miró fijamente, no muy seguro de que responderle. ¿Le había ofrecido algo a Malfoy? Nada además de dejarlo en paz por un año. Frunció el ceño al recordar esa promesa.

-No molestes al Salvador, Pans. Estamos aquí para cantar nada más. ¿Qué canción deseas? ¿No nos piensas invitar a entrar?

Ella hizo un puchero.

-Esta bien. Pasen.

Harry sentía como si estuviera entrando a la cueva de hambrientos tigres Siberianos por la forma en que los ojos de Pansy lo median. Un mal movimiento y seria destripado.

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo Draco querido?- se pauso antes de preguntar-¿Potter?

-No gracias- respondió Malfoy- solo cantaremos una canción así que escoge bien.

Ella envolvió su brazo con uno de Malfoy y se inclinó hacia él, presionando sus generosos bustos en su antebrazo. Harry sintió su quijada apretarse. Por alguna razón quería apartarla de Malfoy. Parecía un tumor maligno que podría envenenar al inmaculado rubio.

-Que mirada tan venenosa Potter- comentó con ronroneos Parkinson- Uno podría pensar que estas celoso.

-Pansy. Deja de molestar a Potter o nos vamos inmediatamente.

-Oh esta bien. Ya sabes cual quiero.

Malfoy sonrió.

-Muy bien. Anda ve a sentarte y disfruta apropiadamente de nuestra genialidad. Ven acá Potter.

Parkinson soltó a Malfoy y se sentó en el sofá. Harry se acercó a Malfoy.

- _Castañas asándose en el fuego_….- Malfoy comenzó a cantar.

Harry se le unió rápidamente a pesar de que estaba sorprendido ante la elección de una canción tan placentera y sencilla. Todo alrededor de ella parecía cambiar. Se recostó mas en los almohadones del sofá con una sonrisa de deleite. Harry agudizó su voz para que contrastara mucho mejor con la de Malfoy y quedo complacido cuando los sonidos se unieron.

Cuando la última nota murió, Parkinson se inclinó hacia delante y rió.

-¡Magnífico! ¡Draco sonaste mucho mejo con Potter! Imagínate.

**TBC.....**

**Nos vemos mañana! Gracias por leer y por los comentarios!**** Y denuevo me disculpo por el retraso… pero me imagino que cuatro drabbles son mejor que dos! jajajajajaja**

_**Krispy**_

_***Cinnamon will rule the world***_


	15. Chapter 15

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 15**

Harry se sonrojó y Malfoy rió. El moreno estaba aliviado cuando el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, por suerte con intensiones de irse en vez de quedarse a intercambiar insultos hacia Harry toda la noche con Parkinson. Harry le siguió más que contento de salir de la casa de la bruja pelinegra. Habían llegado al recibidor cuando Parkinson se aclaró la garganta.

-Draco querido- dijo ella con un obvio tono de entretenimiento. Malfoy se giró y Harry la miró curioso. Ella sonrió malvadamente y señalo algo por encima de sus cabezas.

La mirada de Harry subió y su quijada se abrió a más no poder cuando presenció un enorme arreglo de muérdagos decorado con lucecitas y brillo mágico. ¿Por su puesto que ella no quiere que….

-No seas mojigato Potter- dijo ella confirmando sus sospechas- adelante.

Harry cerró su boca con mucho esfuerzo y entonces sus ojos encontraron los de Malfoy. El rubio lo miraba con una media sonrisa de superioridad, sus ojos grises eran oscuros y parecían brillar retándolo.

Harry tragó seco y se preguntó si esto había sido una trampa. Era lo más probable. _Malditos Slytherins._

Mientras que el pensamiento de lo que tenía que hacer entraba a su mente, la luz en los ojos de Malfoy comenzó apagarse y su rostro comenzó a cambiar a la familiar mascara de frialdad. El corazón de Harry se apretó y resuelto dio un paso adelante. Sabía que estaba siendo probado, pero con un demonio que odiaba ver al Príncipe del hielo regresar. Ya se había encariñado con el Malfoy suave y relajado que le acompañaba en las últimas horas.

Harry levantó las manos y acunó el rostro de Malfoy, sorprendido ante la suavidad de la piel bajo sus palmas. Los ojos platinados se abrieron sorprendidos, pero no se apartaron cuando Harry se inclinó hacia delante.

Sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de Malfoy, tan ligero como un copo de nieve, mas o menos esperando a que el rubio se apartara bruscamente y le lanzara maldiciones o se burlara de él, lo cual era peor. Cuando eso no paso, Harry presionó sus labios con mas firmeza, empujando sus labios contra los del rubio. Sus narices se tocaban ligeramente y sus respiraciones se entrelazaban. Su esencia inundó los sentidos de Harry y bebió de lo que hace poco había sido prohibido, el olor único y el sabor de Malfoy.

Envalentado, Harry abrió con gentileza sus labios, permitiendo que la parte mas sensible de su labio inferior se deslizara junto con la del Slytherin, dejando un ligero camino de humedad. En el mismo movimiento succionó suavemente el labio superior.

Increíblemente, Malfoy separó sus labios. El movimiento parecía abrir una compuerta de deseos desconocidos hasta ese momento. Los dientes de Malfoy rasparon su labio inferior y sus lenguas se encontraron. Harry escuchó un gruñir aquejumbrado y pensó que posiblemente había salido de su propia garganta. Su lengua se deslizó sobre la de Malfoy enviando cosquilleos maravillosos a través de su sangre. Se vio envuelto en una necesidad de explorar cada pizca de la excelente lengua del rubio aun más cuando se deslizaba por lugares sensibles que Harry nunca había encontrado.

Había pasado bastante tiempo de la última vez que Harry había besado a alguien, pero era más que un cúmulo de emociones. Malfoy era increíble besando.

La necesidad de aire forzó a Harry a detener su ataque a la maravillosa boca del Slytherin. Sus manos aun sostenían su rostro firmemente. Harry jadea mientras miraba los ojos semi abiertos y casi aturdidos de Malfoy. Sus labios estaban húmedos con la saliva de Harry.

_Besé a Draco Malfoy,_pensó Harry desconcertado. Notó ausentemente que las manos de Malfoy estaban apretando firmemente su túnica en cada lado de su cuerpo, como si estuvieran buscando balance. El rubio parpadeó lentamente y Harry pensó que necesitaba besarlo nuevamente, para mantener esa increíble expresión en su rostro, lucía como un cruce entre confusión y asombro. 

-Maldita sea Potter- dijo una voz de repente y Harry movió su cabeza hacia la voz. Se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Pansy Parkinson- de mojigato no tienes nada. Rayos, necesito de una ducha fría- invocó un abanico de mano y comenzó a moverlo rápidamente en el aire como si tratara de refrescarse.

Las manos de Malfoy soltaron la túnica de Harry y este rápidamente soltó su rostro, aunque no pudo evitar que sus dedos se deslizaran por su barbilla antes de alejarse. Se obligo a retroceder un par de pasos, pero aun así no se le ocurrió ninguna palabra para explicar lo sucedido.

-¿Nos…- la vos de Malfoy era ronca y tosió antes de volver a intentarlo- ¿Nos vamos, Potter?

Harry asintió y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, sintiéndose repentinamente aterrado ante lo que se venía después de…. Eso. Lo que fuer a que _eso_ había sido.

Salió de la mansión sin siquiera molestarse en despedir a Parkinson. En ese momento, ser grosero era la última de sus preocupaciones. El frío aire fue bienvenido sobre la caliente piel. Harry levantó su rostro al cielo y sintió los copos de nieve tocar su rostro.

-¿Estas bien Potter?- Malfoy preguntó detrás de él. Harry cerró los ojos y se pregunto como hacia Malfoy para moverse tan silenciosamente en un camino cubierto de hielo.

-Nunca mejor- respondió frívolamente sin bajar el rostro o abrir sus ojos-¿Solo una parada más?

-Sí- respondió Malfoy suavemente-¿Listo?

Harry dejó que la nieve se acumulara en su rostro y asintió. Sintió una fuerte mano tomar su codo. _Estamos devuelta a eso ¿ah?_ pensó mientras se aparecían en una nueva localización escogida por Malfoy y lamentó mas que nunca la perdida de los abrazos a la hora de aparecerse.

**TBC….**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 16**

Aparecieron en una silenciosa calle con altos edificios que parecían haber sido aplastados uno junto al otro en su construcción. Cada uno tenía un pequeño patio con una cerca de madera blanca cerrándolo. Harry se imaginó todos los patios iguales con sus perfectos jardines en el verano, pero ahora mismo todos tenían las mismas masas sin forma de nieve. Las luces de la calle en vano trataban de proveer iluminación bajo las ramas casi doblas de los árboles sin hojas, pero cubiertos en pesadas capas de nieve, en vez de iluminar solo mostraban grandes copos de nieve cayendo sin cesar del cielo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Harry mientras que Malfoy caminaba por la nieve, dejando un camino con la nieve que arrastraba su capa.

-Ya veras.

Harry suspiró y le siguió, un poco deprimido ante el hecho de que esta sería su última parada. Estaba renuente a terminar la noche. Una bebida al final había sido una potencial parte del trato, pero dudaba seriamente que Malfoy estuviera de humor para acompañarlo algún bar.

El rubio abrió la puerta y se detuvo en el oscuro pasillo.

-¿Potter?

-Ya voy- dijo pasando por el camino entre la nieve. Sintió como se metían por la basta de su pantalón enfriando sus tobillos. Al subir las escaleras sacudió sus pies, tratando de sacarse la mayor nieve posible.

Malfoy suspiró pesadamente e invocó un hechizo para limpiar y secar la ropa de Harry inmediatamente. Harry mordió su comentario sobre necesitar un cuidador, ya que Malfoy había rehusado ofrecerse para el trabajo. Trato de aplastar su decepción al recordar eso.

En el angosto recibidor, las luces se encendieron a penas la puerta se cerro. Harry observó sorprendido como el lugar se expandía hasta convertirse en una entrada del tamaño de una mansión, incluyendo la enorme lámpara de cristal sobre ellos. La magia era algo magnífico.

Malfoy se quitó su capa y la colgó en el perchero antes de dirigirse a las escaleras de mármol en forma de caracol.

-Vamos Potter. Alguien definitivamente esta muy necesitado de villancicos.

Harry se quitó su capa con una mueca de disgusto. ¿A quien había llevado Malfoy a ver esta vez? Tenía que ser alguien cercano a Malfoy o sino no tendría tan rápido acceso a la casa.

_Por_ _favor que no sea Blaise Zabini_, pensó Harry.

**TBC….**

**A ver…. Hagan sus apuestas! Me interesa saber quien piensan ustedes que es la próxima persona! **

**Nos vemos mañana! Gracias por los comentarios y por leer!**

_**Krispy**_

_***Cinnamon will rule the world***_


	17. Chapter 17

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 17**

Harry siguió a Malfoy por las escaleras de mármol. Sus pisadas eran acalladas por la espesa alfombra de color chocolate. Malfoy pasó varias puertas cerradas hasta abrir una puerta oscura. Un rápido movimiento de su varita encendió las antorchas en las paredes, las cuales estaban cubiertas de retratos y fotografías.

Harry se detuvo al lado de Malfoy lleno de curiosidad y siguió la mirada del rubio posada en un retrato dentro de un pesado marco.

-Feliz Navidad Severus- dijo Malfoy casi cantando.

Snape levantó la mirada desde su asiento y calmadamente pasó la página del libro que estaba leyendo. Los miró despectivamente.

-¿Tan pronto es navidad de nuevo?

-Sabes que lo es y también es tiempo de nuestros villancicos anuales. ¡Y mira! Este año Harry Potter esta aquí para ayudarme. Estoy seguro que recuerdas a Harry ¿cierto?

Snape estrechó sus ojos.

-Tenía las esperanzas de que fuera producto de mi imaginación.

Malfoy rió.

-Eres tan gracioso Severus. Harry, Severus disfruta de los "Doce días de Navidad" ¿Cantamos? _En el primer día de navidad mi amor verdadero me dio…_

Harry se le unió sintiéndose como un tonto al cantarle a un retrato y se preguntó si Malfoy había bebido algo en la casa de Parkinson sin que él lo notara. La expresión de Snape crecía por segundo en amargura. Había que darle el merito de que soportó hasta _seis gansos poniendo_ antes de que se pusiera en pie y cerrara bruscamente el libro.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó Snape- me voy a Hogwarts. Prefiero escuchar a los pequeños malcriados hablando tonterías de la navidad a tener que sufrir este tormento- con eso, Snape salió del retrato.

Malfoy rompió en carcajadas sosteniéndose con la pared mas cercana e inclinando su cabeza en el retrato vacío. Se rió por bastante tiempo y Harry sintió como las esquinas de sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

-Oh, Potter. Eso fue brillante. Todos los años lo atormento en venganza por haberme dado este retrato como regalo de Navidad. Se lo dio a todos los Slytherins en quinto año. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar?

Harry arrugó la nariz en simpatía.

-Me alegro que McGonagall no hiciera lo mismo.

Malfoy rió nuevamente y Harry sonrió para después suspirar, cayendo en cuenta de que la noche estaba apunto de terminar. Reprimiendo el deprimente conocimiento de que no estaba listo para que terminara, se giró y caminó de vuelta a las escaleras bajando hacia la entrada. Cuando se puso a observar la estilizada decoración las palabras de Malfoy finalmente entraron en su mente. Snape le había dado el retrato. Esta era su casa. _La casa de Malfoy._

**TBC....**

_**Muy bien a todas las chicas astutas que adivinaron que era Severus Snape y que estaban en la casa de Draco! Jajajajaja **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 18**

Harry quedó petrificado.

-¿Esta es _tú_ casa?- no debería estar tan sorprendido, pero siempre había imaginado que Malfoy aún estaría viviendo con sus padres en la casa ancestral de los Malfoy.

Malfoy se paró a su lado y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Así es Potter.

-Es agradable.

-¿Esperabas llamas y demonios con trinchos?

-Esperaba mas _verde_- admitió Harry. El color que predominaba consistía en chocolate, ámbar y varios salpicones de rojo vino.

-Guardé ese color para mi habitación.

Suprimiendo el repentino interés ante el pensamiento de ver la habitación de Malfoy, al igual que estaba peleando contra el impulso aún mas fuerte ante el simple hecho de escuchar la voz de Malfoy decir la palabra _habitación_. Harry miró hacia arriba a la lámpara de cristal que brillaba.

-No hay muérdago- comentó tontamente.

-¿Lo lamentas?-preguntó Malfoy en un tono casi silencioso y de repente sintió como si el rubio estuviera demasiado cerca de él. Su proximidad era casi sofocante o tal vez el calor de las mejillas de Harry lo hacía sentir así.

-Sí- soltó.

Escuchó a Malfoy jadear fuertemente, para después sentir firmes dedos tocando su rostro y hambrientos labios buscando los suyos. Harry se rindió con un maravilloso suspiro y espero a que su voz interna comenzara a gritar exigiendo saber que estaba haciendo besando a Draco Malfoy, sin el beneficio de un muérdago o sentido común. La voz nunca salió a flote, aparentemente suavizada por la que cantaba _genial, simple e increíblemente espectacular y genial._

Se besaron hasta que Harry estuvo jadeando por aire. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente los hombros de Malfoy y trató de aflojar el agarre antes de dejar moretones. Notó ligeramente que la respiración de Malfoy sonaba tan irregular como la suya. Las pálidas manos estaban enredadas en su cabello, acariciando suavemente con sus pulgares la nuca. Sus labios solo le abandonaron para presionar su cuello justo debajo de su oreja izquierda.

-¿Te quedas por un trago?- susurró Malfoy.

_Trago, si fabulosa idea_. Así podía culpar su locura al consumo de alcohol.

Permitió que Malfoy le tomara de la mano y lo guiara a través de un arco al final del pasillo. A pesar de la neblina que nublaba el cerebro de Harry, miro apreciativamente la nueva habitación. Una enorme chimenea de piedra en la pared de fondo exigía ser notada y el fuego brillaba entre las piedras. La atención de Harry fue llevada al enorme árbol de navidad, el cual dominaba toda una esquina. Había sido decorado por completo en plateado y blanco, engalanado con blancas luces de hadas y brillantes cintas. Esparcidos regalos estaban colocados debajo y sus brillantes colores contrastaban calidamente con la fría belleza del árbol.

Malfoy señalo hacia el pálido sofá de cuero y Harry se sentó, sintiéndose levemente cohibido mientras que Malfoy caminaba hacia una mesita y comenzaba a servir las bebidas.

-¿Wiskey de fuego esta bien o prefieres algo más festivo como ponche de huevo?

Harry arrugó su nariz.

-No soporto esa bebida. Wiskey de fuego esta bien.

Malfoy le llevó un pesado vaso de cristal con líquido oscuro y varios cubos de hielo. Harry tomó un sorbo agradecidamente y se deleitó ante la quemazón que bajaba por su garganta. Malfoy se sentó a su lado, sin tocarlo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para inclinarse hacia él.

Harry nerviosamente apretó el vaso. No quería beber mucho a pesar de su pensamiento anterior. Trató de pensar en algo que decir, pero su mente seguía regresando al beso y a duras penas evitaba derramar la bebida.

Largos dedos finalmente se alargaron y tomaron el sudoroso vaso de su mano. Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante y colocó ambos vasos en la mesa de té frente a ellos para después inclinarse hacia atrás y mirar a Harry con una suave expresión.

-Luces terriblemente acalorado en esa túnica Potter. ¿Te gustaría que te ayudara a quitártela?- sin esperar respuesta las manos de Malfoy se estiraron y comenzaron a desabotonar la túnica de Harry, exponiendo el blanco cachemir debajo. Harry tenía mucho calor así que el frió aire fue bienvenido, incluso con el renovado calor que le provocaba tan intimo gesto.

Se sonrojó furiosamente cuando las manos de Malfoy llegaron a los botones en su regazo, pero por suerte el terror puro que sentía mantenía su erección nula. Había estado casi duro en la sesión de besos. Cuando el último botón fue liberado, Harry se quitó el material y observó como los dedos de Malfoy se movían para quitarse su propia túnica. A Harry le hubiese encantado ayudar, pero no parecía localizar su valor Gryffindor.

Malfoy se puso en pie y colocó las túnicas en el brazo del sofá. Se sentó una vez más e inmediatamente tocó la quijada de Harry con una mano. Los nudillos de la otra se deslizaban ligeramente por el cachemir que cubría el pecho de Harry, siguiendo las costillas hasta detenerse en el ombligo y subir nuevamente.

Los dedos en la quijada de Harry apretaron ligeramente urgiéndolo a inclinarse hacia delante. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se movía. Sabía que estaba siendo completamente tonto al permitir que esto continuara, pero no parecía tener suficiente de Malfoy. Su leve atracción había crecido durante toda la noche, pero el primer beso había sido como un aporreo, forzándolo a admitir que quería a Draco Malfoy. Lo quería bastante.

**TBC…..**

**Ya comienza lo bueno!! Los Drabbles de mañana estarán que arden! No se los pierdan!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios!**

_**Krispy**_

_***Cinnamon will rule the world**_*****


	19. Chapter 19

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 19**

Sus labios se encontraron y Malfoy fue sorprendentemente gentil, probando la boca de Harry, urgiéndolo a separar sus labios. La gentileza no hizo nada para calmar el torrente de ardiente necesidad que recorría las venas de Harry, enviando su pulso a las nubes. Estaba tan enfocado en la boca de Malfoy que le sacaba inesperadas respuestas que casi no notó los nudillos que se estaban deslizando sobre su torso, hasta que se movieron más abajo, y aún más abajo….

Harry se separó casi entrando en pánico y miró a Malfoy con los ojos bien abiertos. El dorso de la mano de Malfoy había llegado a la cinturilla del pantalón y se detuvo espantosamente cerca de algo duro y palpitante. No estaba seguro de que estaba listo para cruzar esa línea, ni siquiera conocía las razones de Malfoy para todo esto.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó con voz ronca, odiando destruir el momento con palabras, pero odiando aún más el pensamiento de que podía estar siendo usado. ¿Estaría planeando Malfoy algo que lo dejaría devastado?

-Pensé que era obvio-ronroneó Malfoy.

-Eso lo se, pero _¿Por qué?_

-¿Por qué? ¿Realmente es necesario el saber por qué?

Harry se tensó un poco.

-Sabes que sí.

Malfoy suspiró y reuso mirar a Harry. Una mano jugaba suavemente con su cuello, enviando estelas de fuego por donde tocaba, manteniendo la llama encendida en su abdomen.

-Planeo enviarle una lechuza a Rita esta noche. La sobornare para que no escriba nada sobre ti. Y Goyle mantendrá su boca cerrada. Pansy…. Bueno, aunque dijera algo nadie le creería. Es conocida por ser chismosa. Tu virtud esta a salvo Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño ante el casi amargo tonó de voz de Malfoy. Los dedos de la otra mano habían comenzado a jugar con el borde del pantalón de Harry, haciéndole cosquillas cuando se movían de un lado para otro. El moreno luchó por encontrar su voz nuevamente.

Los ojos plateados de Malfoy de repente le miraron fijamente, llenos de intensidad. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un hambriento beso en los labios antes de separarse y colocar su mejilla contra la de Harry, presionando firmemente hasta que Harry pudo sentir su calido aliento golpear su oreja.

-Te deseo tanto Harry. No me importa ser tu pequeño sucio secreto.

Las palabras lo dejaron inmóvil del asombro. Se separó del rubio rápidamente y lo fulminó con la mirada, Malfoy solo le miraba con cautela. Podía ver como prácticamente se encerraba en él mismo, visiblemente esperando rechazo.

-Oye-dijo Harry suavizando su mirada y tomo el rostro de Malfoy en sus manos, colocándolas una en cada lado como si estuviera tratando a un niño asustado-Oye.

Los ojos grises se llenaron de confusión, pero Harry pasó su pulgar sobre sus labios para silenciarlo.

-No quiero que seas mi pequeño sucio secreto- dijo suavemente- no quiero que seas para nada un secreto. Se que no será fácil y lo mas probable es que mis amigos pondrán el grito al cielo y la prensa se dará un festín todos los días y tus amigos… bueno, tus amigos no parecen importarle…. Pero ¿Qué tal tus padres? ¿Estas dispuesto a soportar a los reporteros y los Howlers y el drama que conlleva ser visto como mi….

Malfoy tragó seco.

¿Tu que Harry?

-Mi… bueno, mi… mi…. _mío_-dijo finalmente.

-¿Tuyo?

-¿Aceptas ser mío Draco? ¿Me permites ser tuyo?

Mientras que decía las palabras se inclinaba hacia delante hasta rozar los labios del rubio, cuestionando, deseando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

Malfoy se alejó, saliendo de las manos de Harry para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Esa no era la respuesta que Harry estaba esperando.

-¿Me estas diciendo que quieres una… una… una…?

-¿Relación?- dijo tratando de ayudarlo.

-Relación-terminó-¿Conmigo?

Harry sonrió ampliamente y asintió antes de colocar juguetonamente sus manos de nuevo en el rostro de Malfoy e inclinarse nuevamente presionándolo contra el brazo del sofá y lo más probable era que estuviera aplastando la tela de la costosa túnica de Malfoy.

-Sí. Quiero tener una relación contigo- sus dedos se deslizaron por sus mejillas, frente y quijada.

-¿Cuándo se te ocurrió esta trascendental idea Potter?

-Cuando te besé en casa de Pansy- dijo para después presionar sus labios ligeramente sobre los de Malfoy.

-Maldito Gryffindor- susurró, pero Harry lo sintió relajarse- es completamente ridículo.

-Quiero comprarte regalos de navidad y de cumpleaños y de aniversarios- añadió Harry entre besos con una voz sin aliento.

-¿Ahora intentas sobornarme?

-¿Esta funcionando?- preguntó Harry esperanzado.

-Puede que sí.

Harry rió.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 20**

_**N/A: "Chicos-dije- en el sofá, rápido y sucio, terminemos con este drabble de una vez" *grillos sonando* "**__**¿chicos?" ¿Por que no me escuchan? Así que si, pues este no es tan drabble :D en fin disfruten**_….

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera pensar en más razones para protestar, Harry decidió cortar de raíz con las palabras y unió sus labios a los del rubio una vez más.

Malfoy no lo apartó. En vez de eso sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Harry y le acariciaban nuevamente, esta vez viajando de arriba abajo por toda su espina dorsal. Casi lo distrajo del increíble movimiento de la lengua de Malfoy jugando con la suya, acariciándola deliciosamente hasta que Harry pensó que explotaría de combustión espontánea.

Permitió que sus propias manos se movieran sobre Malfoy, primero tocando sus hombros, luego sus brazos, para después deslizarse más abajo hacia sus pectorales y costillas. No era suficiente. Incluso la delgada seda de su camisa era una molesta barrera. Harry dejó de besarlo lo suficiente como para sacarla la camisa del pantalón mientras que sus ojos pedían un silencioso permiso. Su respiración se cortó cuando Malfoy asintió y liberó el material. Continuó el movimiento llevándola hasta arriba por encima de la cabeza rubia. Dejó que la camisa cayera al suelo, olvidada y sus ojos bebieron de la imagen que tenía ante él.

Las manos de Malfoy estaban descansando en cada lado de su cabello platinado, en una pose de casual relajación, pero Harry podía ver la tensión en cada línea de su cuerpo. Sonrió alentadoramente y tomo con gentileza ambas muñecas. Por un momento trazó ligeros círculos sobre el pulso con sus pulgares y luego los deslizó por el antebrazo, dejando un rastro de piel de gallina. Estuvo vagamente gratificado al notar que no había señal de la marca oscura y dio un leve agradecimiento de que Malfoy se había salvado de esa, por lo menos. Harry había matado a Voldemort a tiempo de prevenir que esa marca quedara plasmada en esa hermosa piel.

Los dedos de Harry trazaron un camino por la aterciopelada piel donde el brazo de Malfoy se doblaba, ganándose un jadeo y luego continuó bajando sobre los firmes músculos del pecho. Sus aventureros dedos pasaron como fantasmas sobre los pezones para luego regresar a tocarlos, sintiendo con una corriente de adrenalina como se endurecían. Casi ni podía creer que el rubio le estuviera permitiendo tocarlo….

-¿Qué estas haciendo Potter?- preguntó, pero su voz sonaba irregular de una forma que nunca había escuchado antes.

-Tocando cada parte de tu cuerpo que este a mi alcance- contestó.

Malfoy lo miró con recelo.

-Nadie… nadie nunca había echo eso.

-Bueno pues tengo dos palabras para describirlos- dijo. Ante la mirada interrogativa del rubio continuó- Grandes idiotas.

Eso le ganó una sonrisa que lo calentó más que la pálida piel bajo sus palmas. Dejo de jugar con los pezones, aunque el leve temblor que tuvo el rubio le hizo desear seguir haciéndolo, posiblemente por horas. En vez dejo su mano abierta en el abdomen mientras se acomodaba subiendo sus piernas hasta sentarse con sus muslos acunando el trasero de Malfoy, y amabas piernas del rubio a cada lado de su cadera. Si se atrevía a moverse hacia delante un poquito, sus erecciones se tocarían, y por suerte Malfoy definitivamente tenía una de esas en su pantalón luciendo tan dura como la suya.

Sus manos bajaron, rozando el fino bello del estomago y trazando círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Y luego siguieron bajando…

Malfoy tragó seco cuando Harry toco la cinturilla de su pantalón y comenzó a soltar la correa una vez más pidiendo un mudo permiso. La lengua de Malfoy se asomó para luego desaparecer y asintió. Harry se sintió eufórico y a la vez aterrado mientras que se armaba de valor y comenzaba a liberar el miembro de Draco.

Los botones fueron rápidamente soltados exponiendo la seda negra que se abultaba de una manera fascinante. Lo tocó tentativamente, rozándola con la punta de sus dedos. Malfoy casi saltó y Harry apartó su mirada de la erección de Malfoy para mirar la expresión de este. _Joder_, el plateado de los ojos se había convertido casi en negro y los labios de Malfoy estaban separados en una hermosa O. Harry se le quedo mirando embelezado, pensando en que esa era la visión mas tentadora que jamás había visto.

Volvió a tocarlo, pasando sus dedos desde la base hasta la punta y de vuelta a la base. La espalda de Malfoy se arqueó y gruñó.

-Harry- murmuró.

Era la cosa mas caliente que en su vida había experimentado, pero no era casi suficiente. Dejo de tocarlo solo para sacarle el pantalón, y quitarle las brillantes botas, tirándolas en algún lugar más allá del sofá. Cuando las largas piernas quedaron expuestas, no pudo resistir a la tentación de tocar la nueva piel que se presentaba ante él, deslizando su mano por el tobillo, pantorrilla, rodillas y muslos.

Sus manos se movieron por los muslos y se metieron por debajo de la seda negra rozando los rulos que rodeaban la erección de Malfoy, y se acercaron una a la otra hasta casi tocarse.

De repente las manos de Malfoy se cerraron sobre sus muñecas sosteniéndolo firmemente.

-Quiero verte- dijo con voz ronca.

**TBC**….

**Ya casi llegamos al final…. **

**Nos vemos mañana… gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**

_**Krispy**_

_***Cinnamon will rule the World***_


	21. Chapter 21

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 2****1 **

**N. A: Esto es más que un drabble! Jajajaja Pensé que sería linchada si paraba, así esta vez decidí seguir…. **

Harry parpadeaba sorprendido, pero se dejó llevar por la presión de las manos de Malfoy en su muñeca, tratando de sacarlas de su pantalón. El rubio soltó sus manos y se inclinó hacia delante para sacar el cachemir, primero sacándolo del pantalón y luego pasándolo sobre la cabeza oscura en un fluido movimiento.

Harry casi se mordía los labios de inseguridad, mientras que los ojos grises viajaban por su piel descubierta y sintió un indescriptible alivio cuando los labios de Malfoy formaron una suave sonrisa.

-He querido hacer eso toda la noche-dijo.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Harry.

-Joder que sí. Ver tus músculos tensarse bajo ese cachemir…. Por supuesto después de que el asombro se fue ante el hecho de que tuvieras un cachemir.

Harry no podía responder a la pulla, sorprendido de que no solo Malfoy lo había estado observando toda la noche sino que había estado esperando quitar su ropa. Se preguntó que había hecho para merecer tanta genialidad. Tal vez la recompensa por haber matado a ese loco maniaco que amenazaba al mundo finalmente ha sido dada. Si era así, perdonaba la espera, ya que lo valía.

-Pantalones afuera- dijo Malfoy imperioso. Harry se inclinó hacia tras y aunque pensaba volver rápidamente a esa posición, sintiendo una vaga sensación de perdida al alejarse de las largas piernas de Malfoy. Se puso de pie, sacándose los zapatos y tirando su pantalón despreocupadamente. Se quedó quieto con las manos en la cinturilla del interior, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido, a pesar de que su erección era más que evidente bajo la tela.

Sorprendentemente, fue una sonrisa de superioridad lo que le alivió.

-¿Verde?- preguntó el rubio en un tono divertido.

-¡Era navideño!- protestó Harry.

-Y no tenía para nada que ver con el hecho de que estabas soñando con follarte a cierto Slytherin.

Harry tragó seco al escuchar la palabra _follarte_ de "cierto Slytherin".

-Por supuesto que no- mintió y se pregunto desde hace cuando realmente soñaba con Malfoy. Generalmente sus sueños habían sido sobre diversas formas en las que le golpeaba con su puño, pero tenía que admitir que habían algunas veces en que había despertado con el perturbante conocimiento de que tal vez _puños_ no era lo único que quería darle al rubio, sino algo más igual de duro que podía hacer que se rindiera con el pensamiento de una boca caliente chupando su polla mientras que sus manos se enterraban en el suave cabello rubio….

Su garganta se secó de repente ante el hecho de que su fantasía estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, si podías usar la expresión hambrienta en el rostro de Malfoy como indicio. Su erección dio un salto de entusiasta anticipación.

-Por supuesto que no- repitió Malfoy, soltando evidente incredibilidad en cada sílaba- boxers afuera.

La garganta de Harry servía, pero eran sus glándulas salivales las que dejaron de funcionar, así que respiró hondo y se los saco. Salió de los boxers y los tiró aun lado para pararse completamente expuesto ante el rubio. Se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados en el momento en que el prolongado silencio se hizo insoportable. Abrió sus ojos a regañadientes solo para ver los ojos grises abiertos de par en par fijos en su sobresaliente erección.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó inseguro.

Malfoy no habló, en vez de eso se movió, bajando sus pies al suelo e inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante. Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar una pálida mano se envolvió en la base de su polla y la misma boca de sus fantasías se cerró sobre la cabeza de esta. Harry inhaló tan profundamente que sintió una oleada de dolor en sus pulmones. Los ojos grises le miraron y Harry solo se le quedó mirando a Malfoy, quien tenía su miembro en la boca. Su _polla_ estaba en la _boca_ de Draco Malfoy. Antes de que pudiera registrar por completo la sorprendente visión, la lengua de Malfoy se deslizó sobre la vena en la base y luego se movió hacia la sensible punta, metiéndose en la ranura en donde definitivamente estaba botando líquido. El sabor no parecía molestar al rubio, el cual aun lo miraba fijamente mientras repetía la maniobra una y otra vez, enviando escalofríos de placer a través de la sangre de Harry y llevándolo peligrosamente al borde de derramar mucho más líquidos en la ansiosa boca de Malfoy.

-Joder Draco- chilló.

Para su horror, sus palabras detuvieron los maravillosos movimientos de Malfoy y se alejó dejando una fría sensación cuando el aire tocó la mojada erección de Harry.

-Esta bien, si eso prefieres.

Las palabras finalmente penetraron en la confusa niebla que se había formado en el cerebro del moreno. Malfoy se quitó la seda que le estaba cubriendo y se reclinó en el sofá. Un pie permaneció en el piso mientras que el otro se apoyaba en el asiento, dándole a Harry una tentadora visión de la sobresaliente polla de Malfoy y sus testículos. Hubiera querido pasar bastante tiempo mirando ávidamente a semejante espectáculo, pero un impaciente sonido por parte de Malfoy lo hizo salir de su ensueño.

Casi se lanzó hacia delante, volviendo a su antigua posición mientras que Malfoy levantaba sus piernas para colocarlas nuevamente a cada lado de las caderas de Harry. Esta vez no dudo en moverse y el primer contacto con el miembro de Malfoy-i_Draco_/i fue maravilloso. Se meneó ligeramente, frotando sus testículos juntos y pensó que el gemido de Draco tenía que ser uno de los más hermosos sonidos que jamás había escuchado.

Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó nuevamente, adorando el sentir tanta piel sedosa tocando la suya. Sin embargo, la presión en su polla era casi insoportable, así que se aparto antes de que se perdiera en los besos de Draco. Se enderezó y miró amabas erecciones, sin tener idea de que seguía. Levantó su perpleja mirada hacia Draco y el rubio rió.

-Harry ¿Has hecho esto antes?

Sacudió su cabeza negado mientras que se sonrojaba, pero Draco simplemente sacó la varita de su olvidada túnica. Después de una breve lección, en donde Harry estaba sumamente avergonzado, pero aún más excitado, encontró sus dedos tocando partes de Draco Malfoy que no había imaginado tocar ni en sus más locas fantasías.

Al parecer tocó correctamente, juzgando los gimoteos y llantos que salían del rubio cada vez que los dedos de Harry se movían….así. La espalda de Draco se arqueó y Harry decidió que estaba perfectamente contento con joder a Draco con los dedos por cuanto tiempo le fuera permitido. Sin embargo, el Slytherin tenía otros planes.

-Bien Harry, muy bien, pero necesito tu polla. Dentro de mí. Ahora mismo.

Harry prácticamente arrebató sus dedos en su apuro por complacer, y casi se sintió disgustado consigo mismo cuando Draco hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no dijo nada, así que Harry rápidamente colocó la cabeza de su bien lubricada polla en la entrada recién desabitada.

-Lentamente- dijo Draco y Harry asintió. Empujo su erección hacia delante, guiándola con su mano y se mordió los labios al notar que nunca iba a caber. Ninguna cantidad de deliciosa preparación podría…. Gritó en asombro cuando Malfoy empujó sus caderas hacia Harry tomándolo casi por completo.

Draco se hundió en el sofá, temblando.

-Espera un momento-suplicó.

-Por supuesto- dijo Harry, no muy seguro de que pudiera moverse incluso si lo intentaba. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de procesar el hecho de que estaba hundido en el calor mas apretado que había experimentado en su vida, no que tuviera tanta experiencia.

Después un largo rato en donde Harry finalmente recuperó sus sentidos junto con las desesperadas ganas de moverse, Draco habló.

-Esta bien. Esta bien Harry.

Harry aspiró fuertemente y se retiró, casi gimiendo en alto ante el sentir de resbalosas paredes agarrando su polla mientras se movía. Los cantos mentales comenzaron de nuevo y amenazaron con salir de sus labios en un torrente de tonterías. Empujó nuevamente, con gentileza, pero Draco se meció junto con él, empujándose más profundo de lo que él tenía pensado. Un fuerte gritó hizo que Harry abriera los ojos y mirara hacia Draco, pero las orbes grises estaban cerradas.

-De nuevo Harry. De nuevo, de nuevo.

Harry lo hizo nuevamente. Y otra vez. Y varias otras veces más, hasta que estaba casi perdido en el movimiento, empujando fuerte y rápido con los gritos de Draco urgiéndolo. Sus manos agarraban tan fuertemente las caderas de Draco para nivelarlo que estaba seguro dejaría moretones, pero no se atrevía a soltarlo. Las manos de Draco se agarraban del sofá como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Harry sintió su orgasmo llegar, subiendo como avalancha y se percató que la goteante polla de Draco estaba siendo ignorada. Soltó una de las pálidas caderas y tomó la erección de Draco. Habría sentido satisfacción cuando con solo bombearlo una vez con su mano una explosión de líquido salió de la punta, sino fuera por que estuvo distraído por los espasmos de su propia polla. Tiró su cabeza hacia tras con un gritó mientras se corría fuertemente y su visión se volvió blanca. Los temblores parecían durar para siempre, pero cuando finalmente disminuyeron lo suficiente colapso en el pecho de Draco.

-Creo que finalmente me mataste- dijo Harry contra el rubio cabello que se enredaba en su cara.

Las manos de Draco apretaron fuertemente su agarre en la espalda de Harry, otra cosa a la que rápidamente se podía acostumbrar.

-¿Cómo así Harry?

-No me puedo mover. Creo que morí de placer.

-Parece contagioso. Tal vez ambos estamos muertos.

Harry rió.

-No estaba seguro de que iría al cielo.

En vez de hacer un ácido comentario sobre el ser El Elegido, Draco solamente apretó su agarre.

**TBC….**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 22**

El trasero de Harry estaba frío, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba calientito y se sentía demasiado extenuado como para moverse. El cuerpo bajo él se movió un poco.

-¿Te estoy aplastando?- preguntó.

-No- respondió Draco.

Harry sonrió ante esa simple palabra, pero sospechaba que Draco mentía. Se levantó e hizo una mueca ante la pegajosidad entre ellos. Draco se encargó rápidamente de eso con un rápido hechizo que dejo a Harry sin respiración por un momento. Pasó suavemente una mano sobre el limpio abdomen y sonrió.

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó Draco cuando se sentó de vuelta en el sofá, sintiéndose un poco tímido al estar desnudo, pero aún así no podía parar de mirar al rubio recostado. Draco sostenía a duras penas su varita en una mano mientras que la otra se movía irregularmente sobre la cabecera del sofá. De repente quiso que esos dedos se movieran sobre su piel, pero la pregunta de Malfoy lo alejó de esa línea de pensamientos.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó repentinamente nervioso. ¿Había presionado demasiado? ¿Había pedido más de lo que Malfoy estaba dispuesto a dar? Mentalmente se pateó por usar la palabra _relación_ tan pronto, sobre todo si ni siquiera él había pensado bien las cosas.

Draco se sentó.

-Si quieres- dijo rápidamente.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sintiéndose incómodos. Los ojos verdes estudiaron el perfil de Draco. Los ojos grises estaban fijos en el árbol y Harry pudo ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sus rubios cabellos estaban despeinados y una hebra estaba atrapada en esas imposiblemente largas pestañas. Temblaba cada vez que parpadeaba y Harry instintivamente la apartó, permitiendo que su nudillo se deslizara por la frente de Draco y bajara por su mejilla.

-Definitivamente no me quiero ir- dijo con voz ronca y los ojos de Draco lo miraron llenos de sorpresa. Harry gruño y tomó el cuello de Draco para jalarlo hacia otro ávido beso. Maldita sea, ya se estaba poniendo duro otra vez.

Las manos de Draco se envolvieron en su cuello acercándolo más. Se besaron hasta que ambos quedaron jadeando por aire.

-¿Habitación?-preguntó Draco.

-Definitivamente- dijo Harry. Comenzó a recoger su túnica y sacó su varita para recoger el resto de su ropa.

-No vas a necesitarlas- dijo Draco en un tono seductor. Harry le sonrió y siguió el desnudo cuerpo de Draco hacia la entrada y luego subiendo las escaleras. No podía resistir las ganas de estirar la mano y masajear la curva del trasero de Draco que se movía frente a él.

-Oye Draco ¿Cuánta veces me has dicho que bese tu trasero?

El rubio le sonrió con insolencia mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

-Demasiadas para llevar la cuenta ¿Por qué?

-Estas a punto de tener tu deseo realizado- Harry se tiró sobre él al finalizar las escaleras, el rubio cayó con un grito de rodillas y manos en la alfombra. Antes de que pudiera protestar Harry comenzó a presionar besos sobre los pálidos glúteos, pasando su lengua muy cerca de la ranura del trasero y deslizándola por áreas sensibles.

-Joder Potter- dijo casi sin aliento.

-Esta bien-contesto más que dispuesto Harry. Se puso en pie y ayudo a Draco, contento de ver como la polla del Slytherin estaba tan dura como la de él.

-Habitación. AHORA- exigió Draco señalando al pasillo.

Harry no necesitó que lo apresuraran más. Caminó por el pasillo indicado y soltó un animado "Hola Severus" mientras que pasó a su lado, algo sorprendido de que el profesor de pociones hubiera regresado tan pronto.

Draco sacudiéndose de la risa prácticamente se tiró a los hombros de Harry cuando entraron a la amplia habitación al final del pasillo.

-¿Viste su cara?

Harry rió junto a él mientras que caían en la cama.

**TBC….**

**Feliz Navidad a todas!!**

**Gracias por leer y los comentarios…**

**Quedan solo 3….**

_**Krispy**_

_***Cinnamon will rule the World**__*_


	23. Chapter 23

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 23**

El sexo en el sofá había sido fabuloso, pero Harry prefería más la enorme cama de Draco. La habitación en si casi lucía navideña, con una variedad de tonos verdes resaltados con blancos y destellos plateados. Las muebles eran de roble blanqueado.

Se tomó solo un momento para apreciar la decoración hasta que fue rápidamente distraído por las manos y labios de Draco. El calentamiento fue lento e inmensamente satisfactorio. Exploraron cada parte de ambos cuerpos con sus manos y lenguas.

Draco se detuvo, mirando a Harry, quien tenía sus piernas abiertas de par en par para darle acceso a Draco. Su miembro necesitaba atención, a pesar de que Draco había sido diligente con eso. Harry casi se sintió adorado con las atentas atenciones de Draco

-¿Realmente me vas a permitir follarte?- preguntó Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño. _¿Permitir?_ Si Draco no se ponía en movimiento rápidamente, lo rellenaría de hechizos.

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué no lo haría? Tú me dejaste.

-Sí, pero tú eres le Salvador del Mundo y yo soy un Sucio Mortifago.

Harry tocó el hermoso rostro encima de él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Se que tu no piensas eso. Tú eres de las pocas personas en el mundo que nunca me pondrían en un maldito pedestal. Ambos hicimos lo mejor que pudimos con las cartas que nos dieron.

La expresión de Draco se suavizó.

-¿Realmente piensas eso verdad?

Como respuesta, Harry lo arrastró a otro beso. Draco le hizo el amor lenta y sensualmente. Se tomo muchas molestias para que Harry no sintiera dolor, aunque aun así lo sentía, pero ver la encantada expresión en el hermoso rostro de Malfoy lo hizo determinado a soportar lo que fuera con tal de brindar tanto placer a su nuevo amante. Una vez que el dolor remitió, rápidamente tomo la decisión de que Draco podía follarlo seis veces al día si quería.

En la maravillosa sensación post orgásmica, Harry miró fijamente los calidos ojos grises de Draco y se dio cuenta que en una corta noche se había enamorado.

-¿En que estas pensando?- preguntó Draco.

-Estoy tratando de pensar en la forma de pedirte que te cases conmigo- contesto Harry.

Draco rió, otro sonido al que Harry sabía nunca se cansaría de escuchar.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio.

-Si no ahora, pronto lo haré, así que será mejor que comiences a pensar en ello.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Entonces no estabas bromeando sobre la idea de una relación?

-Por supuesto que no estaba bromeando. ¿Estas dispuesto a ser mi permanente y exclusivo amante o no?

-¿Qué tal si no estoy dispuesto?

Harry sonrió.

-Me han llamado testarudo antes.

Para su alivio, Draco rompió en risas.

-¿Quieres decir que continuarás acosándome todos los días hasta que me rinda?

-Aún no has visto lo que es _acoso_- le aseguró Harry.

-¿Y que tal si salgo con otras personas?

-Entonces los cazaré y los maldeciré sin piedad.

-Eso no suena nada Estilo-Salvador.

-Estoy dispuesto a volverme el nuevo Señor Oscuro si es necesario.

La sonrisa de Draco era brillante.

-¿Te volverías el nuevo Señor Oscuro por mi? ¿Sacrificarías el honor y la nobleza y todo lo que es bueno y amable?

-Bueno, espero que no tenga que llegar a eso, pero sí- admitió Harry.

Draco lo jaló a un apabullante beso y le susurró:

-Supongo que soy todo tuyo Harry.

Harry lo abrazó fuertemente regodeándose en las maravillas de su inmensa alegría.

-Mío- dijo de manera posesiva.

_**TBC…**_

_**N.A: Esta historia era de 23 partes originalmente, pero agregaré una parte más para todas ustedes que han sido tan exigentes! :D ¡Felices Fiestas a todas!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 24**

Harry se sentía tan cálido y contento y feliz que le tomo algo de tiempo saber donde estaba. Sacudió los últimos vestigios de sueño y abrió los ojos para ver una cabeza con pálidos cabellos.

La visión hizo que su corazón se hinchara y sus brazos apretaron el agarre que tenía en la cintura de Draco. La razón de su calor era de repente obvia, estaba completamente envuelto en el otro hombre. Abrazándose.

Draco hizo un petulante casi audible sonido y se acurrucó más a él. Harry levantó la cabeza para ver que la mayor parte de las frazadas estaban del lado de Harry, casi abandonando por completo a Draco, quien probablemente tenía frío.

Harry a regañadientes retiró su mano de la cintura de Draco y acomodó las frazadas cubriendo de vuelta al rubio.

-¿No te… vas?- la voz era ronca y somnolienta, pero hizo sonreír a Harry.

Se acomodó nuevamente y colocó su cabeza en la nuca de Draco mientras que su mano volvía a su antigua posición.

-Intentas librarte de mí- respondió y presionó varios besos en la sensible piel.

Draco encontró una de sus manos y la entrelazo con la suya.

-Tú quédate- murmuró Draco- tú caliente.

Harry cerró los ojos, más que dispuesto a dormirse, pero unos sonidos de golpes le sobresaltaron. El cuerpo de Draco se tensó cuando lo escucharon de nuevo.

-Merlín, alguien esta en la puerta. ¿Qué hora es?

Harry giró su cabeza y se fijo en el reloj sobre la mesita de Draco.

-Pasada las ocho. ¿Esperabas visitas?

-Joder que no. Ignóralos. Ya se irán.

En vez de eso, los golpes aumentaron. Harry se apartó de Draco y se sentó.

-Tú descansa. Yo me desharé de ellos ¿te parece?

-Harry, me retracto de todas las cosas malas que he dicho sobre ti todos estos años. Eres un príncipe- Draco jaló las mantas sobre él casi cubriéndolo por completo finalizando así la conversación.

Harry rió y se colocó su pantalón y bajó hacia la entrada, tomando una nota mental de que Draco no era una persona mañanera.

Abrió la puerta esperando ver a un entusiasta vendedor, pero su quijada cayó al suelo ante la vista de sus amigos. Ron y Hermione estaban parados en la entrada y la nieve que caía estaba acumulándose en sus cabellos.

Se miraron con idénticas expresiones, obviamente asimilando la escasa ropa y el cabello desordenado de Harry.

-Em. Nos preocupamos cuando no escuchamos nada de ti anoche- dijo Ron- ¿Estas bien entonces?

-Pensamos que Malfoy te abría hechizado y dejado muerto en algún lado- añadió Hermione- pero estas obviamente vivo y bien.

-Muy bien- dijo Harry sonriendo lentamente.

Hermione asintió, mirándolo especulativamente.

-Entonces nosotros nos iremos. Vamos Ron.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Estas borracho o algo así? ¿Dormiste en el sofá de Malfoy anoche Harry?

Harry rompió en risas.

-Bueno, estuve en el sofá por un tiempo- admitió.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero Ron solo lucía aún más confuso mientras que ella intentaba jalarlo.

La voz de Draco se escuchó desde arriba.

-¿Harry? ¿Quién es?

Harry sonrió nuevamente, cayendo en cuenta de que Draco estaba a punto de descubrir que tan serio hablaba Harry sobre no tenerlo como un pequeño sucio secreto.

-Creo que ustedes dos deberían pasar a tomar una taza de té.

**TBC….**

**Nota de la Autora: Esta bien, necesitamos otro capitulo más para mañana ¿cierto? Jajajajaja un pequeño regalo para mis maravillosas lectoras. Las amo chicas! **

**Nota de Traductora: Tan pronto como Cheryl suba el capitulo, lo traduciré y postiare… asíque estoy al igual que ustedes, esperando impaciente por ver como termina toda esta historia y mas ahora que Ron y Hermione entraron en la situación!**

**Espero nos veamos pronto!! Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

_**Krispy**_

_***Cinnamon will rule the World***_


	25. Chapter 25

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 25**

Hermione lucía ligeramente asustada, pero Ron solo lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Pasar?- repitió Ron.

Para ese momento, Draco había llegado al final de las escaleras. Caminó hacia la entrada y le lanzó una mirada difícil de descifrar, en parte de desconfianza y por otra de lo que parecía curiosidad. Harry tembló ante el frío viento, notando que solo tenía pantalones puestos. Al menos Draco se había puesto una bata de vestir que lucía calientita.

-¡Sí, pasen!- repitió Harry- Esta helando allá fuera. Draco ¿No te importa verdad?

-Naturalmente que no- dijo en un tono que sonó ligeramente sarcástico- pasen, intrépidos amigos de Harry. ¿Han venido a rescatarlo?

Harry estiró la mano y jaló a Ron dentro antes de que Hermione pudiera inventar alguna excusa, aunque ella ya estaba jalando el abrigo de Ron antes de que Harry lo apartara de su agarre. Los labios de ella formaron una fina línea, pero se rindió y entró a la casa, permitiendo que Harry cerrara la puerta.

Draco señaló hacia la puerta que indicaba la sala.

-Tomen asiento. Les prepararé té y galletas.

Harry rodó los ojos, dándose cuenta que Draco estaba siendo un idiota con ese comentario, pero entonces notó la sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios del rubio mientras que Ron y Hermione caminaron hacia donde le habían indicado y supo que la sonrisa no tenía nada que ver con sus palabras.

No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que los pantalones que se había puesto eran en realidad de Draco, la ropa de Harry junto con la de Draco de la noche anterior, estaban tiradas alrededor del sofá de la sala.

-Eres malvado-dijo Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Tú los invitaste a pasar.

Harry pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Draco y lo acercó a él, presionando un beso en la sien.

-Bueno, afrontemos las consecuencias, novio. Espero que estés listo.

Draco no se movió, a pesar de que Harry lo apuraba.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?

Harry rió sonoramente.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para probártelo? Espera, ya se- tomó la mano de Draco y lo llevó a la sala, en donde Ron y Hermione se habían parado al lado del aún brillante árbol, evitando el sofá por completo. La cara de Ron era tan roja como una manzana y Hermione miraba fijamente al árbol, como si pensara que era la cosa más fascinante que jamás hubiera visto.

-Ron, Hermione. Tengo un anuncio. Draco y yo estamos saliendo- dijo sin preámbulos. Con eso jaló a Draco en un abrazador beso. El rubio estuvo tenso por bastante tiempo, pero lentamente comenzó a relajarse en los brazos de Harry, finalmente derritiéndose en el beso y enredando sus dedos en el oscuro cabello.

Harry casi se había olvidado de sus amigos por completo hasta que Hermione aclaró su garganta y los sonidos de estar ahogándose de Ron se hicieron audibles.

-Harry, creo que nos retiramos. ¿Puedes pasar por la casa cuando tengas tiempo?- Harry sabia que no era una pregunta sino mas bien una orden, pero en ese momento, tenía poco interés en como sus amigos lidiarían su vida amorosa. Sabía que lo aceptarían y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-¡Los veo más tarde chicos!-dijo Harry animadamente y ansiosamente regreso a lo que estaba.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose llegó a ellos, Draco se apartó.

-Creo que vas bien en tu camino a ser Señor Oscuro.

Harry sonrió.

-Ellos estarán bien. Ahora ¿en donde quedamos?

-Aquí- dijo Draco volviendo a sus brazos.

**N/A: Disculpen la tardanza! Estaba jugando con mis nuevos juguetes! Esto puede que necesite un epílogo. :D **

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios…. Si hay epilogo no duden que lo subiré!**

**Felices Fiestas a todas!**

_**Krispy**_

_***Cinnamon will rule the World***_


	26. Chapter 26

**Here We Come a Wassailing**

_**Aquí vamos a cantar villancicos**_

**Autora: Cheryl Dyson**

**Traducción: Krispy**

**Capitulo 26**

Harry estaba nervioso. Examinó su apariencia por octava vez, pero se contuvo de tocarse el cabello, sabiendo que solo empeoraría las cosas el estar desordenándoselo continuamente.

En vez de eso, deslizó sus dedos por su túnica una última vez, conciente de que esa al menos se veía bien. No había reparado en gastos para asegurarse de que Malfoy- ahora Draco- no tendría excusas para rehuirle.

Bueno, sin razones visibles, por lo menos. Su relación era demasiado nueva para que Harry tuviera fe en sus habilidades de soportar la presión de la mirada pública. Se había pasado casi todas las vacaciones de navidad recluido en la casa de Draco, la mayoría de las veces sin ropa.

Una breve visita a los Weasleys el día de Navidad lo había llevado a varias conversaciones forzadas con todos los presentes, aunque cada uno amablemente hicieron sus preguntas en momentos privados con Harry, excepto George, quien gritó en medio de la cena.

-Así que Harry, escuché que ahora estas con Draco Malfoy. ¿Es cierto?

Todos en la mesa detuvieron sus movimientos y quedaron en completo silencio provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza en las mejillas de Harry, pero aún así respondió.

-Es cierto.

George levantó su copa a manera de brindis.

-Bien por ti Harry.

Ron soltó una risa, pero era una risa de diversión, más que ser sarcástica. Molly preguntó en voz muy alta si alguien quería más papas y ese había sido el final del tema.

Había considerado la idea de llevar a Draco con él, pero sabía sin siquiera preguntarle que su novio se rehusaría rotundamente. Sabía que tenía que guardar esa batalla para otro día. Si es que había otro día después de hoy.

Invocó un hechizo de tiempo y suspiró. Ya era la hora. Miró hacia el espejo una última vez, ignoró su imagen y desapareció.

Cada vez que asistía a una fiesta del Ministerio, Harry recordaba cuanto las odiaba. Por supuesto, en la última, se había encontrado con Draco Malfoy cantándole a Pansy Parkinson en un cuarto recluido y todo en su vida había cambiado, pero aun así, esta prometía más que la última.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros y le tendió la mano a las esposas de los empleados del ministerio, al parecer eran otras de las que habían venido a la fiesta de Navidad, ya que esta era la fiesta de Año nuevo y esperaba poder reconocer al menos unas cuantas. Tal vez la falta de memoria era culpa del alcohol. Se tomó una copa de champaña para calmar sus nervios. Funcionó tan bien que se tomó otras más.

Frunció el ceño impaciente mientras que sus ojos escanearon el lugar en busca de una familiar cabeza rubia. Draco prometió que iría, aunque no había prometido caer en la insistente idea de Harry sobre revelar que eran pareja.

-Ten cuidado con el muérdago Harry- dijo Ron señalando por encima del hombro de Harry. Miró hacia atrás y vio una molesta masa de hojas y bayas que alguien había encantado para que flotara sobre el lugar. Eso era algo malvado. Probablemente fue un antiguo Slytherin.

Se alejó de él y miró nuevamente a los presentes, casi dejando de respirar cuando vio un rayo de familiar rubio. ¡Draco había llegado! Harry inconcientemente dio un paso hacia su dirección, pero un agarre fuerte en su mano lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-No lo hagas Potter- le advirtió una voz. Harry se dio media vuelta para fulminar con la mirada a Pansy Parkinson- Draco me dijo que te pidiera que te mantuvieras lejos de él esta noche.

-_¿Qué?_- exigió Harry.

-Lo dice enserio. Los reporteros han estado como buitres arrebatados a tu alrededor toda la noche. Dale un descanso.

Harry casi ni había notado a los reporteros, aunque supuso que estaban siendo más agresivos de lo usual.

-¡En primer lugar él fue quien incentivó a los reporteros, llevándonos a la casa de Rita Skeeter a cantar villancicos!- siseó molesto.

-Sí, bueno él tenía intenciones de callarla, pero estuvo distraído- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada y apartó su mano del agarre.

-Lo escucharé de él, entonces.

-Como quieras Potter, estará en tu conciencia el haberlo enojado.

Harry se detuvo ante eso, sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro. Su mente retrocedió a los últimos días. ¿Sería posible que Draco realmente no quisiera una relación? ¿Acaso había sido Harry engañándose, haciéndose creer cosas que no eran?

Miró a Draco, quien estaba ignorando la horda de reporteros aglomerándose a su alrededor mientras que intercambiaba buenos deseos con el ministro. Kingsley apartó a los camarógrafos con una fiera mirada, indirectamente dándole a Harry una mejor vista de su rubio amante.

Draco usaba una túnica de cachemir. Harry sabía que era cachemir porque Draco se la había modelado el día anterior, poco antes de que el moreno le pusiera las manos encima y se las quitara a un tembloroso Draco, besando cada parte que quedaba al descubierto. Sintió un jalón, con solo mirarla. Era plateada para combinar con sus ojos y posiblemente su corazón de acero.

Draco evadió mirarlo y Harry gruño.

-Bien- dijo en dirección a Pansy y se encaminó hacia la mesa de la comida, donde habían bebidas más fuertes que champaña y ponche. Habían varios brebajes de apariencia peligrosa dentro de viales que Harry sabía eran legales, considerando que era un evento del ministerio, pero probablemente rozaban la línea de lo mortal.

-¿Qué es esa?- preguntó al encargado, señalando a un líquido de color verde que lucia tóxico.

-El aguijón de Salazar.

Harry resopló. Perfecto. Se ahogaría en una maldita poción Slytherin. Era lo más adecuado.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Wiskey de fuego, ajenjo, vodka, azúcar y limón.

-Quiero seis.

-¿Señor?

-Solo hágalo- soltó. Esperó impaciente a que el hombre localizara un estante de apariencia metálica y seleccionara los seis viales. Se los entregó a Harry, quien forzó una sonrisa- gracias.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, fingiendo estar apresurado a regresar con algún grupo o persona para evitar conversaciones. Una vez que estuvo cerca de la puerta de salida, salió ocultamente y se dirigió a su oficina. Había terminado por ese día de fingir y de multitudes.

Ya en la comodidad de la silla de su oficina, sacó uno de los viales y se reclinó, levantando sus pies al escritorio. Lo descorchó y tomó un trago. Era más dulce de lo esperado y ácido, con un agudo golpe y lenta quemazón. Potente. Justo como cierto Slytherin que había infectado su sangre mucho más que cualquier bebida alcohólica podría.

Reclinó su cabeza y se la tomó toda, ignorando la quemazón que arrasaba con su garganta. Tal vez si se emborrachaba lo suficiente, podía fingir que los últimos días no habían sucedido.

Estaba descorchando un segundo vial, estaba atascado, cuando la puerta se abrió y el objeto de su molestia se paró en el marco. Harry lo miró por un momento tratando de suprimir las incontrolables oleadas de diversas emociones. Joder, pero estaba hermoso. Y sabía lo que ocultaba esa túnica, cada curva cremosa y superficies planas.

-¿Bebiendo solo en año nuevo Harry?

Harry apartó la mirada con desden y jaló el necio corcho.

-Fui informado de que mi presencia no era deseada.

Draco caminó hacia su escritorio y le dio la vuelta aumentando el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Harry con cada paso. Draco le quitó el vial de sus manos y lo examinó.

-Entonces escuchaste mal Harry- sacó el corcho con facilidad y llevó el vial a sus labios. Harry observó sin poder evitarlo como Draco se lo tomaba, admirando de paso la curva de la garganta y su perfecto perfil.

-¿Entonces qué? Pansy me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de ti- escuchó la amargura en su propia voz, ni se molesto en evitarlo.

Draco dejó de tomar y levantó el vial para mirarlo con una expresión curiosa.

-Es por tu propio bien Harry. Obviamente tus instintos de preservación se han ido al caño.

-¿De que hablas?

Draco termino de tomarse el resto del vial y lo tiró en el escritorio.

-Los viste allá fuera. Te hubieran hecho pedazos si supieran que las especulaciones son ciertas. Alguien de tu estatus no puede darse el lujo de ser visto con alguien como yo- Levantó uno de los pies de Harry y movió la pierna para poder meterse entre ellas. Harry frunció el ceño mientras que Draco lentamente se ponía de rodillas. Sus manos viajaron por los muslos del moreno, subiendo cada vez más, pero Harry tomó sus muñecas y detuvo el movimiento. Bajo sus pies del escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante mirando la cautelosa expresión en el rostro de Draco.

-¿Sabes lo que realmente me molesta Draco- dijo suavemente.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, obviamente buscando un beso y sus ojos parpadeaban casi cerrándose.

-¿Qué Harry?

Harry sintió una punzada de irritación, porque casi funciono. El idiota sabía cuan poderoso eran sus poderes de seducción sobre Harry y los estaba usando de una manera bastante Slytherin. La tentación de besar esos labios, una vez más, era arrolladora. En vez invocó todo su poder de voluntad y paso de largo esa atractiva boca, y presiono sus labios contra su oreja.

-Me molesta cuando la gente me dice que es _por mi propio bien_- susurró

Dicho eso se puso de pie. Draco lucía algo alarmado mientras se levantaba. Harry no había soltado sus muñecas, solo una cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta, despabilando a Draco.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera Harry! ¿Qué vas….

Harry se detuvo en la puerta y se giró para ver a su amante.

-Una ultima pregunta para ti Draco.

La cara de Draco era de pura molestia, pero aún así asintió secamente.

-¿Hablabas enserio cuando aceptaste ser mi amante exclusivo y permanente?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que sí ¿Hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que te convertirías en el próximo Señor Oscuro?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Esta bien, tal vez estaba bromeando con eso. Pero era enserio cuando dije que quiero que seas mío Draco. No me esconderé en las sombras y te mantendré oculto como si fueras algo de que avergonzarme. A menos de que tu no quieras ser visto conmigo.

-Solo estoy pensando en ti Harry- soltó Draco- No soy bueno para ti.

La molestia de Harry desapareció ante eso, drenándose inmediatamente ante las palabras de Draco.

-Creo que yo debería ser quien juzgue eso ¿No te parece?

Draco lucía preocupado por un momento para después fruncir el ceño.

-Tu juicio nunca ha sido el mejor.

-Lo dice el hombre que se disfrazó como un Dementor.

Draco se sonrojó y trató de apartar su muñeca del agarre de Harry.

-¡Era un niño!

-Lo se. ¿Confiarás en mí?

Un gruñido fue la respuesta a la pregunta y entonces los ojos de Draco le miraron firmemente, intensos y serios.

-Harry. Quiero que estés seguro. No hagas esto si no estas preparado para las consecuencias.

Harry soltó el agarre que tenía a la muñeca de Draco y movió sus manos para acunar gentilmente el pálido rostro.

-Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo. Y las consecuencias se pueden ir al rayo. Te quiero Draco. Y quiero que el mundo lo sepa.

Pestañas rubias cayeron sobre los ojos grises y Draco soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

-Esta bien.

Harry se inclinó y presiono un gentil beso sobre sus labios.

-¿Estas seguro? No voy hacer nada que tú no quieras que yo haga. Lo prometo.

Draco colocó sus manos en la cintura de Harry jalándolo suavemente más cerca de él.

-Merlín, no, no estoy seguro. Yo tengo….

-¿Miedo?

Draco resopló.

-Quisieras- era obviamente una respuesta por reflejo y Harry sintió como la tensión desaparecía y ambos reían- esta bien, si, tal vez un poco- el aliento de Draco era calido en su cuello.

-Yo también tengo miedo. Un poco. Pero estaremos bien.

Draco apretó más el agarre.

-Estaremos bien- repitió y levantó su cabeza. Le miró a los ojos y se besaron por bastante tiempo. Las manos del moreno se movieron sobre la suave túnica de cachemir de Draco, temblando por quitársela de nuevo. Juzgando la respuesta de Draco habría tiempo para eso después. Con suerte varios años de tiempo.

-Hagamos esto- dijo Harry finalmente, apartándose para tomarlo de la mano.

Draco asintió.

-Bien.

-Y tal vez después me puedes cantar- sugirió Harry entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio, mientras que abría la puerta.

-No presiones tu suerte Potter- gruñó Draco.

Harry rió y fue a introducir a su novio al Mundo Mágico. Iba a ser un año espectacular.

**FIN**

**N.A: Terminó diferente de lo que esperaba, pero algunas veces estos dos tienen mente propia. ¡Feliz año 2010 para todas!!**

**N.T: ¡Un placer traducir estos drabbles, mil gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año y que este sobre todo lleno de mucho Drarry. Besos**

_**Krispy**_

_***Cinnamon will rule the World***_


End file.
